L'ombre d'un secret
by Liliblue7
Summary: Elle doit protéger son secret à tout prix.Pour cela peutêtre devratelle même renoncé à son grand amour car de la protection de son secret dépend le bonheur de sa famille.Ce sera en définitif : un NejiTen SaiHina et un tout petit SakuNaruto vraiment très p
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre se tenant uniquement par le petit doigt.

Depuis, qu'ils formaient un couple c'était le seul détail qui pouvait trahir une quelconque relation entre eux deux.

Ils en avaient parlé de nombreuses fois et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de devenir sa petite amie officielle, elle voulait conserver leur relation secrète et lui donnait toute la liberté dont il manquait cruellement d'habitude avec les autres.

On attendait tellement de lui.

Il était un génie, l'espoir de son clan. Elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle dans son avancement au sein de son clan et elle voulait plus que n'importe qui au monde le voir heureux.

Elle l'avait connu si triste sous ses airs arrogants.

Le soir venu, il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle, personne ne trouvant ce comportement suspect puisqu'il le faisait depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

« Demain, j'ai une mission avec une autre équipe » lui dit-elle « donc on ne se verra sans doute pas de la journée »

« Dangereuse cette mission ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Non une mission de routine, rien de plus, ne t'inquiètes pas. On a signalé des vols dans une région proche du village, nous allons simplement devoir mettre les points sur les i à quelques personnes, je pense »

« Je pourrais demander à venir avec vous, je n'ai rien de prévu »

« Non, je préfèrerai que tu ne viennes pas. Quand nous sommes en mission ensemble, je ne suis pas totalement concentrée et je deviens inutile »

Il soupira depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Tenten refusait obstinément de participer à une mission avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas annoncer qu'il était un couple et ça commençait sérieusement à peser au Hyuuga.

« Ecoute pour les missions, je veux bien ne plus y aller avec toi, mais concernant notre couple, je ne veux plus me cacher ».

« Oh » fit-elle de manière incrédule. « Tu as perdu patience, laisse moi encore un peu de temps, je te promets d'y réfléchir ».

« Bien ».

Au moins, elle allait peut-être capitulée sur ce point là. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille aussi obstinée, il avait longtemps pensé que Sakura ou Hinata étaient très butée concernant leur amour pour l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki, mais là il fallait l'admettre Tenten était bien pire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face de l'appartement de Tenten.

Il allait l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir mais cette dernière se déroba.

« Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir ».

« Comme tu veux » et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Il doit être fâché mais ce n'est pas grave, je refuse qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Elle soupira et rentra dans son appartement, elle y vivait seule depuis maintenant un an voulant un peu plus d'autonomie après tout elle avait 18 ans.

Elle aimait énormément sa mère et son petit frère mais elle voulait devenir une adulte et depuis qu'elle était devenue junin, elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer un loyer.

Justement, c'est par amour de sa famille que Tenten cachait sa relation.

Elle ne pouvait risquer qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Hiashi sama avait été très clair. « Ne t'approche pas trop près de Neji, j'ai de grands projets pour lui dans le clan et une fille comme toi ne lui convient pas. » Elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de son avis mais il rajouta « Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta mère ou à ton frère, n'est ce pas ? »

Alors c'était ça, il ne la menaçait pas à elle directement, il agissait de manière bien plus sournoise.

Elle ne devait tout simplement pas avoir de relation avec Neji sinon sa famille pourrait avoir des soucis.

« Vous n'oseriez pas tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Qui te parle de tuer Tenten, j'ai d'autres moyens à ma portée pour vous faire souffrir »

« Où voulez vous en venir ? »

« Tu sais sans doute que ton père n'était pas un ange, je pourrais simplement faire en sorte de ressortir de vieux dossiers le concernant et détruire ta famille »

Alors c'était donc ça, il savait.

Elle ne voulait pas que l'on découvre leur secret … elle savait que sa mère ne survivrai pas à un étalage public de cette révélation, quand à son petit frère il considérait son papa comme un héros, Tenten ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de détruire cette image car c'était la seule chose qui lui restait après sa mort.

Si Neji venait à vouloir révéler leur relation, alors elle devrait rompre avant sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups sur la porte, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit son petit ami sur le pas de la porte.

« Allez rentre » lui dit elle.

Dès la porte fermée, elle se jeta sur lui telle une lionne affamée, l'embrassant avec passion.

« Tu as décidé de revenir finalement » dit-elle ravie qu'il soit là.

« Une journée entière sans embrasser, c'est tellement dur » lui répondit-il avec douceur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à préparer le diner et ils passèrent directement dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre.

« Je peux passer la nuit ici ?» demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Tenten avait refusé d'avoir une relation plus physique.

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir alors il rajouta « On croit que je suis en mission aujourd'hui, personne ne m'attend au manoir »

Elle resta muette quelques minutes, si personne ne l'attendait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils soient découverts et elle avait tellement envie de lui à ce moment précis.

« Tu as gagné Neji mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude de t'incruster chez moi, c'est clair » rétorqua-t-elle en riant à moitié.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, jouant avec la langue de sa partenaire.

Mais à ce moment précis, l'estomac de Tenten gargouilla bruyamment.

« Je crois bien que je meurs de faim, Neji »

« J'entend ça » fit-il ironiquement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ils sortirent de la chambre avec regret pour aller préparer un repas.

Elle fit cuire du riz et réchauffer du poisson de la veuille.

« Ce ne sera pas un festin mais ça ira »

« C'est parfait, je ne meurs pas de faim contrairement à une autre que je connais »

Elle lui envoya le torchon qu'elle tenait à la main en guise de réponse et rétorqua « Met donc la table au lieu de te moquer de moi ».

Neji s'exécuta. En compagnie de Tenten, il arrivait à être lui-même, elle était une des rares personnes qui respectaient sa personnalité, n'essayant pas de la changer pour un modèle de gentillesse et de modestie. Il avait des défauts, il le savait et n'avait besoin de personnes pour s'en rendre compte.

Enfin, rassasiés les deux amoureux, s'installèrent au salon pour écouter un peu de musique.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le fond sonore n'avait plus aucune importance pour ces deux là.

Tenten assisse à califourchon sur lui l'embrassait intensément laissant ses mains courir dans la chevelure brune de Neji. Par réflexe, ses jambes vinrent enrouler la taille de Neji.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au jeune homme puisque celui-ci se laissait faire sans la moindre objection.

Il caressait le dos de Tenten égara ses mains à la naissance de son fessier, pour enfin se diriger vers la poitrine de sa petite amie.

Il s'attendait à une objection mais cette fois ci la jeune fille se laissa aller et n'émit même pas un grognement.

Neji pouvait sentir ses tétons se durcir sous le tissu du vêtement de son amie et se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon. [oui Neji porte des caleçons c'est décidé

Il décida que ce soir serait la bonne pour eux deux et se leva portant Tenten qui ne s'était pas détaché de lui.

Il l'emmena direction la chambre pour enfin connaître le plus doux des actes lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Il continua à l'embrasser tout en avançant.

Il n'y avait pas à dire le byakugan avait vraiment de très bon côté parfois.

Il plaqua Tenten contre le mur de sa chambre et décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser des vêtements devenue superflu à ce moment précis.

Il déboutonna le haut de Tenten pendant que celle-ci ne restant pas inactive faisait de même avec ses vêtements à lui.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent en sous vêtement.

Tenten rompit leur baiser et sans un mot se dirigea vers son lit.

Neji comprit très vite et la suivit.

Il s'allongea le premier et Tenten se mit encore une fois sur lui.

Elle se décolla un peu de lui et décida d'enlever son soutien gorge permettant à Neji de profiter du spectacle.

Elle se mit à rougir et regarda Neji dans les yeux.

Sans la quitter du regard, il lui dit le plus doucement du monde « Dieu que tu es belle. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tenten pour se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Elle embrassa son cou puis son torse et descendit vers la partie intime de Neji.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui baissa son caleçon et entama une fellation.

Bien sûr, elle n'en avait jamais fait à personne mais agissant par instinct elle n'avait pas douté une minute de ses capacités à faire plaisir à son partenaire.

Neji s'agrippait aux draps « Dieu que c'est bon » pensa-t-il.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula dans la bouche de Tenten.

Celle- ci fût prise par surprise mais avala le liquide léchant les bords pour ne rien en laisser.

Elle remonta vers Neji avec un sourire sadique et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ce dernier décida de rentre la pareille à sa partenaire et inversa la situation.

Maintenant au dessus d'elle, il fit glisser la petite culotte en dentelle de Tenten et commença à embrasser son intimité.

Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude et douche de Neji.

Elle gémit de contentement et s'arc bouta sous l'effet du plaisir que celle provoquait en elle.

Lorsque Neji remonta de nouveau vers elle, il lui sourit à son tour.

Ecartant de nouveaux les cuisses de Tenten comme pour demander accès, il la pénétra délicatement.

Il commença des mouvements de va et viens, gémissant à l'unisson avec sa partenaire sous l'effort.

Il accéléra une dernière fois avant de jouir en elle.

Une fois, l'acte terminé, il roula sur le côté et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

On lui avait souvent dit que les premières fois étaient ratées. Il en doutait le concernant.

Lorsque Tenten mit sa tête sur son épaule et lui susurra un « Je t'aime », il pensait que le paradis sur terre existé et que c'était dans cette chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Pendant la nuit, Tenten se réveilla, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur.

Faire l'amour avec Neji, c'était s'attacher encore plus à lui, elle avait essayé de rompre un millier de fois depuis le début mais elle l'aimait bien trop pour se séparer de lui.

Si Hiashi venait à savoir, ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

Neji remua légèrement dans le lit ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

« Je fais si peur que ça dans le noir ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et se colla davantage contre lui.

Tant pis, elle assumerait les conséquences mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment parfait.

Elle avait enfin fait l'amour et avec Neji qui plus est. Beaucoup de filles se seraient battu pour être à sa place, elle s'en rendait bien compte.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder auprès d'elle à vie. Il faudra lui trouver une remplaçante, quelqu'un avec qui il se sente bien, avec qui il pourrait tourner la page sur leur histoire.

Elle soupira dans le cou de son aimé et se rendormit.

Demain, elle avait une mission, elle devait être en forme.

Le réveil sonna brutalement pour les deux amoureux.

Tenten comme à son habitude fit voler l'engin contre le mur.

« Tu change de réveil souvent, je suppose » dit Neji en plaisantant.

Mais sa belle n'était visiblement pas du matin.

« Je vais à la douche » déclara-t-elle sans un baiser pour le saluer.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, lavée, coiffée et en tenue pour la journée, elle parût nettement de meilleure humeur.

« Bonjour » lui dit-elle mêlant les gestes à la parole en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. «Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Avec toi à côté de moi, je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit de ma vie »

La remarque fit rougir Tenten. On aurait pu penser que Neji était un glaçon aux premiers abords mais il était un romantique né et savait parler aux femmes ou tout simplement à elle.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et prit une tartine de pain grillée sur la table de la cuisine qu'elle avala sans cérémonie.

« Je meurs de faim ce matin »

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est normal vu ce qu'on a fait hier »

Elle rit à la remarque et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine.

« Il est déjà 7 heures je vais être en retard »

« Tu pars avec quelle équipe ? »

« L'équipe Kakashi »

« Oh alors tu as tout ton temps, Kakashi n'est jamais à l'heure »

« Je le sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des mauvaises habitudes »

« Fait comme tu veux mais si tu m'attend, je prend un douche en cinq minutes et je t'accompagne. »

« Non, je m'en vais de suite, prend ton temps mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit hein ! »

« Je pensais que c'était réglé tout ça, on peut commencer à l'annoncer à nos amis non ? »

Tenten blêmit légèrement.

« Ecoute Neji, j'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai et je ne suis pas prête à officialiser, c'est clair »

Ce fût au tour de Neji de pâlir.

« Comme tu voudras pour le moment mais on en reparle lorsque tu rentres de mission, c'est clair »

Tenten soupira en gros elle était revenue au point de départ avec Neji.

Il fallait qu'elle rompe.

A son retour de mission, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Tenten courut jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous c'est-à-dire les portes de Konoha.

Elle voulait avant tout se changer les idées et cette mission tombée à pic, elle allait pouvoir se défouler un peu sur des ninjas peu scrupuleux. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour remonter son moral qui après sa conversation de ce matin avec Neji était tombé au plus bas.

Elle salua l'équipe 7 presqu'au complet car bien entendu Kakashi n'était toujours pas là.

« Salut » répondirent tous en cœur.

Sakura était assisse par terre à côté de Naruto et semblait absorber par la lecture d'un manuel médical.

Sai de son côté dessinait, elle ne savait quoi dans un calepin.

Elle prit place à côté de ce dernier afin de pouvoir admirer l'artiste.

Elle fût surprise de voir que la jeune femme qu'il était en train de dessiner lui ressembler étrangement.

« Je suis ton modèle ? »

« Exact, je commence à me lasser de devoir toujours dessiner des paysages ou des membres de mon équipe, pour une fois que nous avons une nouvelle tête »

« Je comprends, et puis j'avoue que je suis assez jolie pour qu'on me dessine » dit-elle en blaguant.

Tout d'un coup, un boum sonore se fit entendre et Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée « Yo les jeunes » fit-il la main derrière la tête.

Tenten s'attendait à voir rugir Sakura et Naruto mais ces derniers semblaient être lassés de devoir râler contre leur sensei.

Tous se levèrent et écoutèrent la petite mise au point de routine avant de s'engager dans la forêt.

« Bien, nous sommes à environ une demi journée de route de notre objectif, si tout se passe bien, nous serons rentrés demain dans la journée. A notre connaissance, il ne s'agit que de vulgaires brigands mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de rencontrer plus forts, donc on reste prudents et on avance avec vigilance, c'est clair ? »

« Hai » répondirent les 4 jeunes gens en même temps.

« Pour plus de simplicité, vous fonctionnerez en binôme : Sakura, Naruto ensemble et Tenten et Sai ensemble, je vous couvrirai en cas de problème»

« Compris » répondirent-ils encore une fois à l'unisson.

« En route dans ce cas » fit Kakashi pour clôturer son intervention.

Le trajet se passa dans le calme et la mission se déroula sans difficulté.

Tenten et Sai formaient un parfait binôme anticipant chacun les mouvements l'un de l'autre sans pourtant n'avoir jamais travaillé ensemble.

Tenten put même mettre en pratique les techniques de taijutsu apprises quelques jours avant avec Lee.

Après avoir mis une raclée à leur adversaire, Kakashi conseilla à ces derniers de quitter la région s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre la vie, ce qu'évidemment les voleurs firent sans attendre.

« Bien, maintenant nous devons passer voir notre client pour lui faire un léger résumé » fit Kakashi à l'équipe.

Le chef du village soumit à la pression des brigands les remercia vivement, son village était sauf. Il proposa aux ninjas de manger et dormir au village à ses frais ce que bien sûr Kakashi accepta.

« Sensei, pourquoi on ne rentre pas ce soir ? » questionna Sakura.

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés, Sakura et de plus cela aurait été mal polie de refuser »

Naruto pouffa à cette remarque « Dites plutôt que vous vous voulez pas voir Anko ce soir »

En effet depuis maintenant un an, le ninja copieur entretenait une relation des plus tumultueuses avec cette dernière.

« On ne peut rien te cacher Naruto, mais étant le chef de cette équipe, vous n'avez pas le choix ! »

Tous soupirèrent excepté Tenten.

« Un peu de temps de gagner avant de devoir affronter Neji » pensa-t-elle.

Tenten et Sakura déposèrent leurs affaires dans une petite chambre d'hôte collée à celle des garçons. Kakashi quand à lui avait une chambre double dans un motel de la ville.

Les quatre jeune junins se rejoignirent sur leur pas de portes respectives.

« Dites pourquoi c'est nous qui faisons tout le travail et c'est Kakashi qui dort à l'hôtel ? » ronchonna Sakura.

Tous rirent à la remarque et pour remonter le moral des troupes, ils décidèrent d'aller manger au restaurant vu qu'on le leur offrait, ramen à volonté pour Naruto.

Tenten et Sai se retrouvèrent très vite tout seul car Naruto et Sakura prétextèrent une profonde envie de dormir.

Tenten soupçonna ces deux là d'être plus que des amis mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre et préféra ne pas penser à ça.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda Sai.

« Non pas vraiment, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire au village, c'est quelque chose que je reporte depuis maintenant un moment et je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre »

« Je peux peut être d'aider ? »

« Ca m'étonnerai et je préfère gérer ça seule »

« Comme tu voudras »

« Merci quand même pour l'aide » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ne connaissait pas Sai, elle n'avait fait qu'entendre parler de lui, des surnoms qu'il donnait parfois aux gens, de son incapacité à réagir aux émotions.

Elle trouvait ça bizarre mais marrant.

« Dit moi, si tu devais me donner un surnom, ce serait lequel » fit-elle pousser par la curiosité.

Elle savait que Sakura avait hérité du « La laide » que la jeune femme ne méritait certes pas.

« Hum » fit-il en se raclant la gorge « Sakura m'a conseillé d'arrêter de donner des surnoms, il parait que je ne suis pas doué ».

Là, elle rie franchement, sans le vouloir, Sai était drôle.

Elle passa un agréable moment, même si parfois son esprit vagabondé de temps en temps vers Neji.

Après avoir fini leur deuxième bol de ramen, les deux ninjas se levèrent.

« Ca te dirait une ballade, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer et puis comme ça, nous sommes sûrs de ne pas les déranger. » dit Sai le plus naturellement du monde.

A l'idée de surprendre Sakura et Naruto en position délicate, la kunoichi frissonna et répondit « Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de dormir »

Elle passait un très bon moment avec lui, elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête si vite et il lui donnait une chance de prolonger leur conversation.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec un autre garçon que Neji ou Lee.

Sai était drôle sans le vouloir, intelligent, et surtout il était très mignon, elle avait beau trouver Neji sans égal, elle ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie une attirance pour un autre garçon que lui, elle s'en voulait mais ne pouvait renier le fait que Sai soit très beau.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes jusqu'à se retrouver au bord d'un lac où la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient comme dans un miroir.

« C'est magnifique » souffla Tenten « On a du mal à savoir où commence le lac et où s'arrête le ciel, tu pourrais un jour dessiner ce genre de chose ? »

« Si ca peut te faire plaisir, je pendrai ce paysage pour toi » répondit-il

C'était la première fois qu'il voulait offrir un de ses tableaux, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Elle était extrêmement mignonne, et quand elle souriait il avait l'impression qu'elle réchauffait le cœur des gens, il aurait voulu l'embrasser à ce moment précis mais quelque chose lui faisait sentir que ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque la brise vint à souffler.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer » lui dit-il en lui tendant sa veste.

« Merci je commençai à avoir froid, tu as raison, rentrons. »

Arrivé devant les portes de leur chambre respectives, ils se dirent bonsoir.

Sai voulut rentrer dans sa chambre mais celle-ci semblait close comme coincer par une sorte de jutsu.

Il toqua à la porte de Tenten.

« Oui » fit-elle en lui ouvrant.

« Est-ce que Sakura est dans la chambre ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, il semble que nous ayons échangé de colocataires pour la nuit, ca ne te dérange pas trop ? »

La jeune fille soupira « On va bien devoir faire avec, j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas »

La nuit se passa sans souci, chacun respectant la barrière invisible entre eux deux.

Le lendemain matin, Tenten attrapa le bras de Sakura.

« La prochaine fois évite moi ce genre de truc d'accord ! » fit-elle à moitié furieuse.

« Oh ca va Tenten on est plus des enfants, et Sai n'est pas mal dans son genre. »

« Sakura enfin tu me prend pour qui ! Bon la prochaine fois, tu t'abstiens de faire des cochonneries en mission, vous gardez ça pour l'appartement de Naruto ! »

Puis elle partit ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Le retour se passa toutefois dans la bonne humeur, Tenten n'était pas de nature rancunière et encore moins contre une de ses amies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

L'équipe arriva en fin de matinée à Konoha.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous au niveau des portes principales.

« Je vais faire mon rapport à Hokage sama, vous êtes libres pour la journée, je pense » annonça Kakashi et sans attendre de réponse, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto et Sakura ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, Tenten pensa qu'une journée de libre en compagnie de son petit ami, ça ne devait pas leur arriver souvent.

Elle aussi aurait voulu aller rejoindre Neji et profiter de son temps libre mais l'inévitable devait se produire.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que l'on s'ennuie mais nous on va y aller » dit Naruto en regard Sai et Tenten.

« A demain » déclara ce dernier sans même un regard vers ses coéquipiers.

« Oui, ravie de cette mission, je vais moi aussi rentrer » déclara Tenten.

Les quatre jeunes gens marchaient quand au loin se profila la silhouette de Neji.

La rencontre était inéluctable aussi Tenten espéra au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas venu pour la rejoindre mais pour une tout autre raison.

« Salut » annonça la petite bande en cœur.

« Bonjour » répondit Neji avec sa froideur habituelle.

«J'étais venu voir si vous étiez rentrés de mission » fit-il comme s'il répondait à la question muette de l'ensemble de l'équipe.

« Je te manquais » ironisa Naruto sur un ton taquin.

Il eut immédiatement droit à une claque sur la tête de la part de sa tendre moitié.

« Pas vraiment, tu n'es pas trop mon style si je puis me permettre » répondit toutefois Neji sur un ton aimable.

La réplique eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suppose que ce n'est ni Naruto ni Sai ni moi-même que tu es venue chercher, donc on va vous laisser car on a des choses urgentes à faire » déclara Sakura en prenant la main de Naruto.

« Allez à plus tout le monde » lança ce dernier, déjà tiré par sa belle.

Bien vite, ils disparurent laissant seuls les deux bruns et notre brunette.

« Je te raccompagne Tenten ? » demanda Neji.

« Oui bien sûr comme à chaque fois » répondit-elle laissant entendre que ce comportement n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

« Je vous laisse, Tenten j'ai été ravie de faire équipe avec toi et puis il faut avouer que tu prend moins de place que Naruto dans le lit alors c'est quand tu veux pour recommencer » déclara Sai.

La remarque fit sourire Tenten, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Neji leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Tenten.

Elle se contenta de regarder ailleurs, le temps que Sai décide effectivement de partir les laissant enfin seuls.

« Je peux savoir de quoi il parle exactement ? » questionna Neji qui n'était pas prêt à laisser cette question en suspens.

« Oh, je t'expliquerai à la maison, tu vas rire, tu verras et si tu n'es pas content, tu te plaindras auprès de Naruto, je suis innocente dans cette histoire »

Il voulut l'embraser mais comme à son habitude, elle se déroba.

« Tu sais Tenten, ça commence à bien faire ce petit jeu » signifia-t-il.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Neji mais j'ai mes raisons » répondit-elle avec douceur.

Le ton de sa voix ne poussa pas Neji à continuer la conversation et il commença à repartir vers le village en lui prenant la main.

Bien vite, Tenten lâcha sa main et mis une certaine distance entre eux deux.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer une dispute en pleine rue mais elle ne pouvait donner satisfaction au Hyuuga non plus, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation plus qu'oppressante.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un simple secret puisse être si dur à garder.

Elle ne voulut toutefois pas repenser à cet épisode de sa vie.

Elle voulait le lui annoncer ce soir mais passer la journée en sa compagnie était devenue très tentant.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à son appartement.

Elle rentra et il la suivit à l'intérieur.

Tenten pouvait sentir le malaise car pour la première fois, il ne fit aucun geste tendre vers elle alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir d'embrasser dans la rue si j'en ai envie sans que ça te gêne » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit direct.

« Ecoute Neji, tu as raison sur un point, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, ça n'a rien avoir avec mes sentiments pour toi mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer tous les deux. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-il

« Il n'y a personne, je te l'assure mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons un avenir, je suis désolée Neji »

« Tu veux vraiment rompre ? » dit-il.

Le jeune ninja essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

« Oui » assena t elle sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Neji, je suis vraiment désolée »

Alors sans rajouter un mot, ce dernier repartit.

Ca y est, elle avait fait, elle avait rompu avec Neji le seul garçon qu'elle ait jamais aimé, elle se sacrifiait pour sa famille.

Elle savait que la vie de ninja était faite de sacrifice mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle devrait un jour faire ce genre de compromis et renoncer à son bonheur pour celui de sa famille.

Elle repensa au jour du suicide de son père.

Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, il y avait une petite fête organisée dans la maison de ces parents.

Elle jouait à chat avec une autre petite fille, elle s'était cachée dans le placard du bureau de son père.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il avait ressenti sa présence, il l'avait alors sorti de sa cachette.

Le plus tendrement du monde, il lui avait un câlin dont seuls les pères ont le secret.

Il lui avait tenu un étrange discourt jusqu'après.

« Tenten, il faut que tu sois fidèle envers ta famille, tes amis, ton village car c'est le mensonge qui tue »

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, elle n'avait que huit ans lors de cet entretien, elle hocha toutefois la tête en répondant.

« Je te promet Papa, tu seras fier de moi »

Il avait ensuite pris soin de la faire sortir de son bureau et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Au dehors, on tirait des feux d'artifice.

Elle avait toutefois entendu le bruit de la détonation de la note explosive, il était très différent de celui des feux d'artifice pour la petite aspirante ninja.

Elle courut vers le bureau de son père, le voyant gisant dans une marre de sang tenant une lettre à la main.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait pris la lettre et l'avait caché dans la poche de son pantalon.

Lorsque sa mère arriva, elle s'effondra auprès de son mari et pleura.

Tenten semblait anesthésier par les évènements.

Elle ne pleura même pas le jour de son enterrement.

Elle avait été comme coupé du monde extérieur, il lui fallut du temps pour réapprendre à sourire.

Elle n'avait ouvert sa lettre que bien plus tard et son contenu resta gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais tout comme cet incident.

Oui chez elle, le suicide de son père était un incident, quelque chose dont personne ne voulait parler surtout pas sa mère.

Son petit frère Kairi fût élevé avec l'image d'un père modèle et non d'un homme au passé trouble et suicidaire.

Elle pensa que la vie était parfois pas injuste mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer car Neji lui ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation et c'était bien pire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Neji sortait de l'appartement de Tenten complètement abasourdi.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait mis fin à leur relation, elle avait honte d'être vu avec lui.

Il avait partagé une nuit de passion avec elle et elle avait rompu le lendemain sans autre explication qu'un vague « J'ai mes raisons » mais ces raisons lui n'avaient pas le droit de les connaître, c'était ça.

Il avait laissé parler son cœur, il s'était abandonné à ce sentiment avec elle pour être rejeté comme une vulgaire chaussette qu'on mettrait à la poubelle.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir su briser les murs qu'il avait construits autour de lui pour finalement qu'il ressente encore la même solitude.

Pendant tout le temps de leur relation, il avait cru dur comme fer que ce serait pour toujours qu'elle serait son âme sœur et que jamais rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être ensemble.

« Que j'ai pu être imbécile » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il avait marché sans se rendre compte jusqu'au manoir Hyuuga et tel un fantôme il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il bouscula sans le vouloir son oncle.

« Pardonnez-moi mon oncle » dit-il en continuant son chemin.

« Un souci Neji ? » interrogea Hiashi.

« Rien qui vous concerne mon oncle, ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit-il n'ayant même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter.

Il s'enferma toute le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, il prit la photo qu'il avait cachée sous son matelas.

Il allait la déchirer mais le courage lui manqua.

Il regarda l'image un peu abimée avec mélancolie. C'était une photo de lui-même et de Tenten à la fête foraine du village, elle datait d'à peine deux mois.

Elle l'avait entrainé dans un photomaton en le tirant par une de ses manches.

Elle l'avait assis sur le petit tabouret et à sa grande surprise, elle avait pris place sur ses genoux.

Une fois, le rideau tiré, elle l'avait embrassé tendrement en lui susurrant à l'oreille « Neji Hyuuga, je t'aimerai toute ma vie ».

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux ne lui donnant pour simple réponse qu'un sourire.

Et voilà, il était seul à regarder cette photo, ce mensonge sans pouvoir tirer un trait sur ces rêves stupides.

+OoO+

Les jours passés et malgré ses efforts, Tenten ne semblait plus vouloir lui parler comme s'il était le fautif.

Pendant l'entrainement journalier de l'équipe Gai, on pouvait ressentir la tension tellement elle était palpable.

Chaque membre ne voulant pas aborder le sujet, ils ne faisaient que se battre, s'entrainer, boire un peu d'eau et à la fin de la journée, chacun rentrait chez soi sans ajouter un mot de plus que le traditionnel « Bonjour et au revoir ».

Neji rentrait chez lui comme chaque jour, le cœur en lambeaux, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que chaque jour à la fin de l'entrainement, Tenten le suivait.

Elle voyait bien que leur rupture le rendait triste, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi… Elle voulait être près de lui mais ce qu'elle savait encore mieux, c'est le besoin de Neji de prouver sa valeur à son clan.

Avec elle à ses côtés, il ne réaliserait jamais ses rêves.

Un soir après son entrainement comme à son habitude, elle l'observa rentrer au manoir caché derrière un stupide buisson.

« C'est mieux ainsi » dit-elle à haute voix en le regardant pénétrer dans la demeure Hyuuga.

« Qu'est qui est mieux ainsi ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne put retenir un cri et se retourna vivement vers le trouble-fête en se relevant.

«Ca va pas d'arriver comme ça derrière les gens, j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque sur l'effet de la surprise »

Puis une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle sourit à son interlocuteur.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es silencieux comme la nuit Sai, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver »

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te surprendre et je te cherchais »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je t'avais fait une promesse, j'ai finit ton tableau et je voulais te le donner »

« Vraiment !!! C'est très gentil »

Puis elle lui sauta au cou, en bondissant de joie.

Le jeune ninja qui n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affection resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis il l'enlaça.

Au moment où Tenten voulait se libérer de cette étreinte, il l'embrassa.

Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie à ce moment précis.

Le contact de ses lèvres, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, Sai lui faisait penser à Neji et à ce moment là, elle ne pensait qu'à ce dernier.

Ce n'était certes pas lui qu'elle embrassait mais son ex-amant dont elle était toujours éprise.

Lorsque Sai relâcha son étreinte, elle resta les yeux clos encore quelques secondes.

Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit la magie avait disparu pour faire place à un cauchemar.

Dans son champ de vison, elle apercevait Neji en personne qui la regardait complètement dégouté.

Elle allait lui courir après mais elle se retint.

Sai la regarda un moment.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, cela aurait été mal venu et puis elle lui devait la vérité.

« Je comprend mieux mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? Apparemment vu sa réaction, ton amour est réciproque »

« C'est une longue histoire mais si tu as un peu de temps, j'ai besoin d'un ami à qui me confiait »

« Je ne demande qu'à t'aider »

+OoO+

Neji était mortifié par sa vision, il aurait voulu les tuer sur place mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Elle est libre, nous ne sommes plus ensemble » pensa-t-il comme pour essayer de trouver une excuse à Tenten.

Il marcha jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement de sa cousine Hinata.

En ce moment, c'était bien la seule personne sur qui il pouvait se reposer et qui avait autant besoin que lui d'être consolé.

En effet, depuis qu'elle avait croisé Naruto et Sakura main dans la main dans la rue, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, finit les bonnes résolutions, la jeune femme semblait refaire un retour en arrière de quelques années.

Il arriva enfin à son terrain d'entrainement, elle était seule, Kiba et Shino devaient l'avoir quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu ne rentres pas à la maison ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune brune qui de toute évidence était perdues dans ses pensées.

« Je voulais être un peu seule avant de rentrer mais puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me laisser à mon triste sort, je suppose que je dois répondre que je t'attendais pour que tu me raccompagnes »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse d'enfoncer dans cette sorte de déprime dans laquelle tu sembles te complaire »

« Je dois avouer que je te trouve mal placé pour me juger Neji car on voit bien que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. D'ailleurs Père n'arrête pas de me questionner à ton sujet, il semble que ton état l'inquiète bien plus ».

« Ton père est un crétin. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je vais très bien ».

« Tu sais que tu mens très mal Neji. Elle te manque ? ».

« Peu importe si elle me manque ou non, elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi. Elle a d'ailleurs un nouveau petit ami avec qui elle n'a absolument pas honte de s'afficher en public » répondit-il rageusement.

Et oui, depuis leur réconciliation, Hinata était la confidente de Neji.

Elle aimait énormément son cousin et s'intéressait à sa vie.

Il fallait avouer que si elle portait une grande attention à Naruto, elle en portait une toute aussi grande à son cousin.

Elle avait été à la fois heureuse et jalouse en apprenant sa relation avec Tenten.

D'ailleurs, elle vouait désormais une animosité féroce envers cette dernière.

Comment pouvez-t-elle préférer un autre garçon à son cousin ? pensa Hinata.

«Et si on oubliait un peu nos malheurs ? » proposa la kunoichi.

« Qu'est que tu proposes ? » demanda Neji poussé par la curiosité.

« Nous allons faire la fête mon cher et nous saouler jusqu'à en tomber, voilà ma proposition »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, je ne pense pas que tu tiennes beaucoup l'alcool »

« On parie ? »

Elle savait que c'était le point faible de son cousin, depuis la constitution de son équipe, les deux shinobi Rock Lee et Maito Gai avaient une mauvaise influence et Neji commençait à prendre goût aux paris stupides de son coéquipier.

« Ca marche ! Mais tu vas le regretter » répondit-il en lui souriant.

Il avait souri, c'était une petite victoire pour Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Tenten et Sai marchaient jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier.

Elle voulait lui raconter ses problèmes, lui confiait son secret, elle savait qu'il le garderait pour lui.

Alors sans un mot, ils avaient pris le chemin d'un endroit calme où ils pourraient parler.

Arrivés dans son appartement, Tenten prit place sur le canapé et fut rejointe par Sai qui portait des boissons.

« Je t'écoute » lui dit-il pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

« Par où commencer ? J'aime Neji mais je ne peux être avec lui. »

« Je ne comprends rien Tenten soit plus clair »

« Pour dire la vérité, il y a quelques semaines de ça, nous formions encore un couple mais j'ai rompu »

« Pour quelle raison, si tu l'aimes ? »fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hiashi sama, le chef du clan Hyuuga, m'a fortement déconseillée de fréquenter Neji, il possède des informations sur mon père et si je ne veux pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de Tsunade sama et des villageois, il faut simplement que j'évite de sortir avec Neji »

« Quelle genre d'information et pourquoi est-il opposé à votre relation ? »

Pour le coup, Tenten avait droit à un interrogatoire en règle et Sai semblait vouloir tout savoir.

« Avant de te répondre, tu dois me promettre que cette conversation ne sortira jamais de cette pièce »

« Evidemment, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui puisse te nuire »

« Hiashi projette de donner à Neji une place importante au sein du clan et une fille comme moi n'a pas sa place dans leur clan. Mon père était un traitre, un sbire d'Orochimaru espionnant pour son compte au village de Konoha »

« Quoi !!! Tu veux dire que Hiashi connaît le rôle de ton père auprès d'Orochimaru et qu'il te fait chanter pour que tu ne t'approches plus de Neji »

« Exact »

« Mais si c'est un secret alors comment sais tu que ton père était un traitre ? »

« Il s'est suicidé mais le jour de sa mort, il nous a laissé une lettre. Ma mère ne l'a jamais lu car je la lui ai caché, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de la peine. D'ailleurs, je me fiche que l'on salisse mon image mais ma mère et mon frère je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de ça. C'est hors de question et ça Hiashi l'a bien compris »

« Je comprend mieux maintenant ton attitude, lorsque je t'ai embrassé, j'ai cru un moment que mes sentiments auraient pu être partagés mais je crois que tu ne pourras jamais tirer un trait sur lui dans des conditions pareilles »

« Je dois l'oublier, il n'est plus à moi et même si je l'aime, il ne faut pas que je le lui montre. D'ailleurs, ton baiser est un atout, il tournera la page plus vite en pensant que je suis avec un autre »

« C'est quand tu veux pour te rendre ce genre de service » lui répondit-il en blaguant.

« Merci d'avoir écouté »

« Je t'en prie, j'ai toujours envie de t'aider tu sais »

« Ce dont j'ai besoin à ce moment précis, c'est de boire un verre, ça te dirai une sortie ? »

Sans plus attendre, il lui saisit la main et les deux ninjas sortirent direction le meilleur club de Konoha.

+OoO+

Hinata et Neji étaient maintenant à moitié soûls. On se demandait bien comment ils pouvaient encore tenir debout, sans doute un miracle.

« Bien –Hic- si tu arrive à finir-Hic- cette bouteille, je te donnerai quelque chose que personne n'a jamais eu ! Hic » fit Hinata ivre mais bien consciente.

« Ok, parie tenu » répondit Neji encore un peu lucide.

Il attrapa la bouteille de saké et la but d'une traite.

Puis fier comme un coq, il tendit sa main pour recevoir le précieux objet.

Alors, Hinata prit la main de son cousin et agrippa son cou. Elle l'embrassa timidement.

Neji ne réagit absolument pas au baiser de cette dernière. Il l'aimait il le savait mais pas de cette façon, il en était sûr.

A ce moment là, un autre couple de ninjas venait de rentrer.

En voyant la scène, Tenten faillit s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas montrer son émoi sinon cela aurait paru bizarre.

Elle prit place à une table en face de Sai.

« Ca ne te gêne pas qu'il soit là ? Nous pouvons partir si tu le désires ? »

« C'est bon, nous restons » lui répondit elle en souriant.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle aurait voulu partir de ce bar, ne pas le voir en embrasser une autre.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une voix l'en fit sortir.

« On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda Neji.

Elle le regarda un instant et se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle pût.

Si elle refusait, elle attirerait l'attention.

« Bien sûr » fit-elle essayant de garder contenance.

Neji passa une commande au serveur.

« Deux bouteilles de saké, je meurs de soif »

« Je crois que vous avez assez bu » dit Tenten afin d'essayer que raisonner les deux cousins.

« De quoi je me mêle » répondit Hinata apparemment en colère contre elle.

Elle regarda son amie un instant, jamais Hinata n'avait élevé la voix envers elle, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?

« Faites comme vous voulez, vous êtes grands » répliqua Tenten ne voulant pas provoquer son amie à moitié ivre.

Neji lui ne resta pas en arrière un seul instant, son esprit était occupé à provoquer le pauvre Sai.

« Alors tu as eu droit au même traitement que moi ? Il faut avouer que Tenten est très douce au lit »

Sai prit une teinte rouge vif, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neji soit si direct.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses mais ne croit pas qu'elle soit responsable dans cette histoire »

« Sai, ça suffit ! On s'en va.» déclara Tenten.

Tenten ne voulait pas que Sai soit mêlé au conflit l'opposant aux deux cousins.

« Non, je trouve très intéressant la façon dont Sai te voit » ricana Hinata.

Tenten se leva, suivi de près par Sai mais Hinata ne semblait pas décider à les laisser partir.

« Non Tenten ne t'en vas pas, je veux que Sai sache qui tu es vraiment ! »

« Arrête Hinata » ordonna Neji

« Tu la protèges encore après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Je ne la protège pas, elle n'en a pas besoin » fit Neji encore plus tristement.

Tenten regarda un instant Neji, elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait toujours et encore mais impossible.

« Père sera ravie de savoir que tu n'es plus avec cette ratée de toute façon »

« Quoi tu en as parlé à ton père ? » demanda Tenten prise de panique.

La jeune femme avait prit un air très dur en posant cette question ce qui surprit tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave qu'il soit au courant que tu sois ou non avec Neji » répliqua Hinata.

« Dit moi qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Dis le moi ! » lui hurla Tenten.

Hinata pas encore tout à fait remise de sa cuite commençait à analyser la situation.

Quand à Tenten, elle lançait des regards paniqués vers Sai.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, s'ils partaient sans une réponse d'Hinata, ils ne pourraient pas savoir si son amie risquait ou non le courroux de Hiashi.

« Ecoute Hinata, peu importe ce que tu ressens pour Neji ou même Tenten, répond nous, si ton père est au courant alors Tenten risque de gros ennuis »

Neji qui jusqu'à présent était comme anesthésié réagit à cette phrase.

« Elle risque quoi au juste ? Tenten qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Je suis tellement désolée Neji, j'aurais voulu mais il ne faut pas … »

Alors Neji prit par le bras de Tenten et décida de sortir du bar.

Tenten n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa entrainer sans protester encore sous le choc. Sai avait gaffé, Neji ne se contenterai pas de question sans réponse, il faudrait qu'elle y réponde.

« On va chez toi ! »lui indiqua-t-il.

Hinata et Sai les suivirent dans le silence.

Le petit groupe arriva très vite à l'appartement de cette dernière.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Le petit groupe rentra dans l'appartement de Tenten sans cérémonie.

Et sans plus attendre, Neji commença à questionner la pauvre Tenten.

« Je veux des réponses et je les veux tout de suite Tenten. Qu'est que tu risques ? Parle-moi !! »

Tenten semblait encore en plein choc perdu dans ses pensées et tourmenté par ses soucis, elle ne voyait même pas Neji qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Puis tout à coup, elle se réveilla de son presque coma.

« Hinata, ton père est-il au courant ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir, c'est capital pour moi. »

Hinata essayait de se contenir, cette fille lui tapait sur le système, tous les garçons semblaient vouloir la protéger et elle, elle lui faisait une comédie parce qu'elle pouvait avoir parlé de ça à son père.

Mais Hinata reste Hinata, son grand cœur lui fit répondre à la question suppliante de Tenten.

« Il est au courant que c'est fini entre vous, il m'a posé des tonnes de question sur Neji, j'ai fini par lui répondre »

« Alors, il est au courant que j'ai désobéi » souffla Tenten.

Sai commença à prendre Tenten dans ses bras, et essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il put.

« Il ne fera sans doute rien maintenant que c'est fini entre Neji et toi » lui dit-il très doucement.

« D'abord, j'aimerai que tu lâches Tenten et ensuite j'aimerai qu'on m'explique un peu de quoi vous parlez. » ordonna Neji.

Tenten se détacha des bras de Sai et regarda Neji.

« Ecoute tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je n'aurais jamais du commencer cette relation avec toi, c'était une erreur »

La phrase blessa Neji mais il la laissa continuer.

« Ton oncle m'a ordonné de ne pas te fréquenter » lui annonça-t-elle comme si il n'y avait rien de mal.

« Et depuis quand tu écoutes les ordres de mon oncle » rétorqua Neji voulant savoir le dernier mot de cette histoire.

Alors, elle lui expliqua tout le chantage, son père, sa traitrise, le fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui mais que le risque était trop important pour qu'elle le prenne.

Hinata qui avait écouté avec le plus grand intérêt commença à se remémorer ses entrevues avec son père. Depuis un certain temps, ce dernier la convoquait presque tous les jours mais bizarrement la jeune femme ne souvenait de rien comme si son père avait voulu que leurs entretiens restent secrets.

Elle essayait de savoir pourquoi elle détestait tant Tenten, et d'où venait ce sentiment pour son cousin.

Autrefois, elle le considérait comme son frère alors pourquoi tout à coup, elle était folle de lui et cette voix, cette voix qu'elle entendait depuis un moment « épouse le, il est fort tu as besoin de lui ».

Elle hoqueta.

« Il y a un souci Hinata sama » demanda Neji.

« Je me souviens, il sait tout et il m'a hypnotisée »

« Quoi !!! » firent en cœur les trois autres.

« Neji nii san, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi enfin je ne crois pas, je pense que Père te veut comme héritier et qu'il essaye de nous faire tomber amoureux afin que tu le deviennes légitimement »

Jamais Hinata n'aurait pensé que son père puisse être aussi vile, faire chanter Tenten, rendre malheureux Neji et enfin manipuler sa propre fille.

_Il avait tout prévu_ pensa Tenten.

« S'il croit sans sortir comme ça, alors là, il se trompe lourdement. » s'énerva Neji.

« Réfléchis une minute Neji ce que tu as toujours voulu, c'est être reconnu au sein de ton clan, Hiashi n'a fait ça que dans ton intérêt »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment dans mon intérêt de faire souffrir les gens que j'aime, de nous manipuler. Et être reconnu dans mon clan, je ne l'ai jamais voulu ou je ne le veux plus en tout cas »

La révélation de Neji fit prendre conscience de son erreur à Tenten, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle agissait pour le bonheur de tous.

Mais Neji lui n'était pas heureux, elle s'était plantée…

« Plus important, qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda Sai.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous pouvons agir » fit Neji « et nous allons le prendre à son propre jeu, pour l'instant rien ne doit changer, il doit continuer à croire qu'Hinata est sous son contrôle, pour éviter les séances d'hypnose, nous allons simplement lui faire croire que nous sommes ensemble puisque c'est ce qu'il désire »

Personne ne sembla vouloir contredire l'Hyuuga, il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux et ce n'était pour déplaire à Tenten.

« Pour le reste, laissez nous faire, Hinata et moi avons accès au manoir, nous pourrons trouver son point faible et l'exploiter, c'est clair »

« D'accord » fit Sai.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hinata prit la parole.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos, je vais rentrer, je pense »

« Non, il faut que nous dormions ailleurs, il faut que ton père pense que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble » déclara Neji.

En disant cette phrase, son regard se posa sur Tenten.

Sai, pour aider ses amis proposa :

« Hinata peut passer la nuit chez moi sans aucun souci, tu viendras la chercher demain matin »

« Merci » fit Neji comprenant que le ninja artiste n'était plus un rival mais un allié.

Hinata et Sai décidèrent d'emprunter les toits pour rentrer le plus discrètement possible évitant le regard des curieux.

Neji et Tenten étaient enfin seuls.

Il respectait une certaine distance ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Je peux dormir sur le canapé » fit Neji rompant ainsi le silence.

Tenten le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle voulait lire dans ses pensées à cet instant précis mais impossible de savoir ce que Neji voulait.

« Si tu veux, je vais te chercher une couverture » lui répondit-elle apparemment déçue.

Elle allait quitter le salon mais il lui attrapa le poignet.

« Il faut qu'on parle Tenten »

« Qu'est que tu veux que nous nous disions ? »

«Tu m'as dit que nous deux c'était une erreur, tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Je suis fatiguée, je ne veux pas répondre, je ne veux pas Neji »

Le shinobi soupira, il pensait que la situation avait changé mais de toute évidence, il avait tort.

« Bonne nuit » lui dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Tenten s'enferma dans sa chambre et essaya de se calmer. Elle était complètement perdue et ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se changea pour la nuit et se glissa dans les draps froids de son lit.

Pendant la nuit, elle se réveilla en sueur comme chaque nuit depuis presqu'un mois.

Elle revoyait sans cesse son unique nuit avec Neji et maintenant qu'il était aussi proche d'elle, tout son corps se languissait du jeune Hyuuga.

Elle sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre, évitant de faire grincer sa porte et le vieux plancher de son appartement.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle était dans le noir et lorsque la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

« Je te fais toujours aussi peur dans le noir ? » lui dit-il en souriant.

Son sourire, ce sourire qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle.

Elle posa son verre d'eau sur le comptoir et sauta tout bonnement sur son ancien amant.

Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Neji surpris par cette réaction ne la repoussa pas toutefois. Il avait autant envie sinon plus d'elle et de lui faire l'amour.

Il la serra fortement et l'embrassa dans le cou laissant sa compagne gémir sous ses caresses.

Ils arrachèrent leurs vêtements restants manquant de tomber en essayant d'enlever les sous vêtements inutiles.

Les deux ninjas ne pensèrent même pas à arriver jusque dans la chambre.

Epinglés entre le frigo, le principal à l'air, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de lier connaissance ce qui n'était pas facile vu la différence de taille.

Neji régla le problème en soulevant Tenten sous les fesses et en la posant délicatement sur le comptoir où elle prenait habituellement son petit déjeuner.

Le comptoir semblait conçu sur mesure et c'est ainsi que les jambes enroulées autour de Neji, ils réussirent à établir la connexion.

Les deux ninjas eurent une impression d'extase et malgré que cela ne dura pas très longtemps, à peine eut il commencer qu'il savait que ce serait impossible de durer. Mais peu importe, cela n'empêcha nullement Tenten de gémir et d'évoquer Dieu à quelques reprises (je me demande toujours pourquoi on invoque Dieu dans ce genre de situation mais bon disons qu'il doit avoir l'habitude).

Après avoir assouvi leurs pulsion, les deux ninjas passèrent dans la chambre et s'enlacèrent en silence dans le noir, aucun des deux n'ayant besoin de parler pour se comprendre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nous sommes tous à la recherche de cette personne unique qui nous apportera ce qui manque dans notre vie._

_Et si on ne parvient pas à la trouver, on n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit elle qui nous trouve._

_Desperate__ Housewives._

Chapitre 9 :

Hinata pénétra dans le logement de Sai.

Elle était encore complètement perdue par les révélations de la soirée.

_Tout cela fait partie d'une machination, je ne suis qu'un jouet aux yeux de mon propre père_ pensa-t-elle.

Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie plus seule et désespérée car même si Tenten et Neji souffraient de cette situation, ils étaient ensemble au moins et lorsque quelqu'un nous aime on se sent plus fort.

Mais elle, Hinata Hyuuga, elle n'avait jamais eu une seule personne au monde qui ait éprouvé un réel amour pour elle.

Elle commençait à se désespérer, en devenant puissante, elle aurait voulu avoir le soutien et la reconnaissance de son père, ces entrevues, qu'elle avait été stupide, elle pensait qu'elle l'intéressait enfin.

Elle n'avait pas avancé et restait figée dans l'entrée.

Sai lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et lui demanda « Ca va aller ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, je crois que j'ai envie de vomir »

Le ninja pâlit et la conduisit aux toilettes le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui passa un gant mouillé sur son visage.

Elle se laissa faire sans protester, elle n'en avait plus le courage et pour une fois, quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher » lui fit-il pour essayer de la faire réagir.

« Tu as sans doute raison et j'ai tellement l'habitude d'obéir, tu n'as qu'à me l'ordonner »

« Je ne te donnerai jamais un ordre ma douce » lui fit-il.

_Ma douce mais d'où je sors ce nom _pensa Sai.

Elle souri, elle ne le connaissait pas, dire qu'il y a à peine une heure, elle le détestait et maintenant elle se retrouvait chez lui et il l'aidait, on ne sait pour quelle raison.

Mais si elle savait, ce n'était pas elle qu'il aidait, c'était Tenten.

Encore une fois, elle lui en voulut, elle n'avait jamais vu Tenten autrement que comme une amie et depuis maintenant un mois, elle la haïssait, sans doute grâce à un joli travail de son père bien aimé.

« Je vais te montrer la chambre, mon appartement n'est pas très grand mais je dormirai par terre, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler.

Elle le suivit en silence jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

« Je n'ai rien pour dormir » lui dit-elle.

Il alla chercher un tee-shirt dans sa commode et le lui tendit.

« Il doit être assez grand, cela fera l'affaire pour cette nuit. Si vous devez jouer la comédie un moment avec Neji, pense à prendre quelques affaires pour ton confort »

« Tu crois que ce petit jeu va durer longtemps ? »

« Aucune idée mais ton cousin semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Je comprends pourquoi elle l'aime tant » soupira-t-il.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je ne pense pas, elle est attirante mais c'est surtout la seule personne qui m'a regardé avec intérêt, elle me trouvait bizarre mais elle se sentait à l'aise avec moi, tu comprends. Sans doute comme toi avec ton cousin, tu n'es pas amoureuse mais tu te sens proche de lui comme personne. Et bien, c'est pareil avec Tenten. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle le trouvait trop sensible pour être un ninja, tout comme elle, il devait combattre son naturel pour survivre dans ce monde mais lui à son contraire y arriver parfaitement.

Elle se mit dos à lui et commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

Il se retourna et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, elle était vraiment belle avec ses longs cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules.

_Qu'est qu'il m'arrive, un peu de contrôle mon vieux, elle va te prendre pour un_ _pervers_ pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, Hinata avait finit de se changer et l'attendait debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Le lit est grand, on pourrait partager ? »

« Pas question » répondit-il avec vigueur.

Il avait un peu trop envie d'elle à ce moment là et partageait son lit semblé être un supplice qu'il ne pourrait supporter très longtemps.

Hinata fût surprise de sa réaction, elle avait pourtant entendu dire que Sai avait partagé son lit avec Tenten sans que ca le gêne le moins du monde.

_Ha oui, j'oubliai, je ne suis pas Tenten_ pensa-t-elle se sous-estimant comme à son habitude.

Elle était loin de pouvoir imaginer que c'était parce qu'il la trouvait très attirante qu'il refusait de dormir dans le même lit.

Elle décida de ne pas continuer le débat et prit place dans le lit.

Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, tout comme son compagnon de chambre.

+OoO+

Le lendemain matin, Tenten se réveilla, elle dormait blotti dans les bras de Neji.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à sa situation.

Même si Neji avait un plan, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque inutile, elle prit la décision d'aller parler à sa mère puis à l'Hokage si sa mère ne s'y opposait pas.

Elle repensa à la lettre de son père ; elle se détacha des bras de son amant et prit la direction de la cuisine, elle prit un verre de lait et se dirigea vers une petite boite dans son salon.

Elle avait enfermée la lettre après l'avoir lu une unique fois à l'âge de 14 ans et depuis ne l'avait jamais ressorti, enfermé ce secret, elle pensait pouvoir arriver à l'oublier.

Elle déplia le morceau de papier vieilli par le temps, quelques traces de sang subsistant sur la lettre, le sang de son père.

_ Tenko, les enfants,_

_Ce que les gens disent sur moi est vrai, je suis un traitre au service de Maitre Orochimaru, le mensonge a toujours fait parti de ma vie, je pensais longtemps avoir fait la paix avec ma conscience._

_Mais le temps est un ennemi vicieux et si trop longtemps, j'ai oublié mes mensonges ceux-ci m'ont rattrapé maintenant._

_J'aurais voulu vous protéger et le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous épargner, c'est encore de mourir._

_Konoha a de nombreux ennemis et j'en faisais partie de façon indirecte._

_Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner à toi et aux enfants, ne vivez jamais dans le mensonge car il est bien plus sournois que vous le pensez._

_Je voulais m'excuser de vous laisser ce fardeau mais sachez que je ne voulais plus participer à cette mascarade et que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent était dans votre intérêt à tous._

_Je vous aime, rendez moi fier de vous._

_Samatarou._

Tenten repliât la courte lettre de son père, elle n'avait pensé que son mensonge puisse devenir son secret, qu'elle le porte si longtemps.

Le matin commença à pointer le bout de son nez, elle décida d'aller réveiller Neji.

Elle le secoua doucement.

« Neji debout, tu dois aller chercher Hinata ! » lui dit-elle.

« Hum » fut la seule réponse de Neji. Le shinobi s'étira et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il attrapa sa douce par la main et l'attira dans le lit.

« Neji, non !» fit-elle en guise de protestation mais n'allia pas le geste à la parole puisqu'elle s'allongea dans le lit avec lui.

Il bloqua sa compagne sous son corps et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Dis moi Tenten, Sai et toi, avez-vous ??? » l'interrogea-t-il n'allant pas plus avant dans sa question.

Tenten ne s'offusqua pas de la question et y répondit :

« Oui bien sûr, toute la journée sauf quand je ne pensais pas à toi ou que je ne m'entrainais pas avec toi ou alors que je te suivais en cachette, ha non en y réfléchissant mes journées ne faisant pas plus de 24 heures, je ne pense pas que Sai et moi ayons … » répondit-elle en souriant.

Bien qu'elle se moque légèrement de lui, il ne lui en teint pas rigueur et l'embrassa.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hyuuga Neji je t'aimerai toute ma vie »

Il lui sourit comme la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase.

« Maintenant debout, fainéant » fit-elle en le repoussant et en se levant.

Il se leva et se prépara.

Il allait quitter l'appartement lorsqu'un détail le tracassa.

« Je vais devoir m'afficher avec Hinata, je ne veux pas que ça te blesse mais ça ne marchera pas si mon oncle n'y croit pas »

« Je comprend et comme personne ne sait pour nous, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci. De plus, si ton oncle me voit souvent en compagnie de Sai, alors il ne se doutera de rien, je pense »

Avant de sortir définitivement de chez elle, il l'embrassa et partit rejoindre sa cousine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Sortant de chez Tenten le plus discrètement possible, Neji passa par les toits pour se rendre au domicile de Sai.

Il frappa à la porte espérant ne pas être vu par des passants trop curieux.

Sai vint lui ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes et l'Hyuuga n'attendit pas d'être invité pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« Hinata n'est pas encore réveillée, je crois que cette histoire l'a perturbée » fit Sai.

« Je vois, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Dis moi, pourra-t-elle passer encore quelques nuits chez toi ? J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur toi » demanda Neji.

« Je l'ai déjà proposé à ta cousine, et je sais bien que le seul moment où tu pourras voir Tenten seront rares si on ne met pas ce système en place »

Il fallait se l'avouer, le fait de découché était une vraie chance pour Neji, il pourrait passer ces nuits avec Tenten et après une si longue rupture, il ne désirait que ça.

« Je te remercie Sai, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire »

La remarque fit sourire Sai, cela ne le gênait absolument pas, voir Hinata tous les soirs, c'était pour lui aussi une chance de mieux la connaître.

Hinata fit enfin son apparition.

« Bonjour Nii san »

« Bonjour Hinata sama, il n'y a pas eu de souci ? »

« Aucun »

« Nous pouvons partir dans ce cas là, ton père doit nous attendre. »

« D'accord » répondit elle la mine triste.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement de Sai une fois qu'Hinata fût au courant qu'elle passerait quelques nuits ici encore.

Elle retrouva d'ailleurs le sourire après cette révélation.

Lorsque les deux Hyuuga furent dans la rue, Neji attrapa la main d'Hinata, celle-ci rougit violemment.

« Je pense que c'est nécessaire pour que ton père pense que nous soyons ensemble » fit Neji voyant la gêne de sa cousine.

« Je m'y ferai bien et puis ce sera un entrainement pour plus tard » fit elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Son cousin ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il ne comprenait définitivement rien à la psychologie féminine et ne voulait pas chercher ce que sa cousine voulait pouvoir sous entendre.

« Comment ca s'est passé avec Tenten ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Pour le coup, Neji fût réellement gêné et n'essaya même pas de répondre.

« Je vois » fit Hinata en voyant le malaise de son cousin.

« Qu'allons nous dire à mon père pour expliquer que nous avons découchés ? » demanda-t-elle de façon à mettre fin à ce sujet gênant.

« Comme nous avons un parfait alibi jusqu'à une certaine heure, nous allons nous en servir, nous étions saouls, trop pour rentrer et nous avons dormi à la belle étoile »

« On va avoir droit à une sacrée engueulade, je pense »

« Sans aucun doute, mais nous devrons nous soutenir et même jouer le jeu des amoureux fautifs »

Ils rentrèrent enfin au manoir où évidemment un service d'accueil les attendait, Hiashi en personne leur servant d'hôtesse.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sans même les saluer.

« Nous … nous avons dormi à l'extérieur Père » répondit Hinata en rougissant.

Neji pensa qu'elle allait faire une piètre menteuse mais peu importe.

Il lui attrapa la main comme pour lui signifier qu'il prenait les choses en main.

« Je suis désolé mon oncle mais nous sommes des adultes maintenant et nous préférons faire certaine chose en dehors de sous votre toit »

La réponse était sans équivoque, Hiashi eut un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

«Tu as sans doute raison et si Hinata est avec toi alors elle ne risque rien je suppose »

« Oui mon oncle » répondit Neji avec un regard ne laissant pas l'ombre doute.

« Bien » conclut Hiashi en tournant le dos aux deux jeunes gens.

Avant de complètement les quitter, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et fût plus que ravi de voir les deux cousins main dans la main en train de se donner un baiser.

Un peu plus loin,

« Tu crois qu'il nous regarde ? » demanda Hinata après que son cousin l'ai embrassé.

« Je pense qu'il doit se délecter de la scène à présent ! »

+OoO+

Tenten entra dans une grande maison aux murs blancs.

« Maman, c'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » hurla-t-elle comme elle en avait l'habitude en lui rendant visite.

« Tenten veux-tu arrêter d'hurler ? Les voisins vont finir par penser que c'est une maison de fou ici »

Tenten soupira, sa mère ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'au qu'en dira-t-on et ça avait tendance à largement exaspérée la kunoichi.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose mon ange ? » demanda-t-elle puis en l'observant attentivement « Tu as un souci ? S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, tu peux te confier à moi ma chérie. »

« Je sais maman, je sais. D'ailleurs, je dois te parler » dit Tenten le plus calmement du monde.

A ce moment précis, un jeune garçon âgé d'à peine 10 ans fit son entrée.

« Salut Ten » fit celui-ci en jouant le rebelle.

« C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ta sœur, allez hop un bisou et que ca saute » fit cette dernière.

Kairi s'exécuta sans protester, il adorait sa grande sœur après tout.

«Ca va à l'école ? » demanda-t-elle, elle ne le voyait que très rarement en ce moment et éprouva une certaine culpabilité de ne pas s'occuper plus de lui.

« Bof, Iruka sensei arrête pas de m'engueuler et en plus, je n'arrive toujours pas à toucher le centre de la cible avec mes kunai »

« Je passera te montrer si tu veux, on s'entrainera ensemble, ca te va comme ca ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! Mais maintenant, je voudrais parler à maman, tu nous laisses d'accord ? »

« Ok de toute façon, j'avais prévu de jouer aux ninjas avec mes copains »

Elle embrassa encore une fois son petit frère avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement de la maison.

« Alors qu'est qui ne va pas ma chérie ? » lui demanda sa mère en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

« Je veux qu'on parle de papa ! »répondit-elle.

« Ecoute mon ange, je sais que la mort de ton père t'a énormément affecté mais ce n'est peut être pas obligé de revenir sur ce tragique incident »

« Ca suffit maman, ce n'était pas un incident, c'était un suicide, le suicide de mon père et je n'ai pas envie de rouvrir de vieilles blessures mais nous devons en parler. »

Sa mère l'observa d'un regard choqué puis lâcha comme vaincue.

« Je t'écoute »

« Avant de te parler, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu sais à propos du suicide de papa, je voudrais savoir si tu connais ces raisons »

« Je sais que ton père s'est longtemps servi de moi pour intégrer Konoha, son but étant d'espionner pour le compte d'un certain Orochimaru. Je sais que la culpabilité a obligé ton père à se suicider et à nous laisser seuls » dit-elle amèrement.

« Donc tu sais tout ! »

« Tout comme toi, je ne pensais pas que tu en savais aussi long que moi »

« Papa avait laissé une lettre, je l'ai toujours »

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à sa mère, cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de la lire.

« Puisque tu es au courant, quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connaît la vérité et qu'il me menace de tout révéler »

Sa mère étouffa un cri.

« Qui et pourquoi s'amuse-t-on à te faire chanter? »

« Les raisons sont un peu complexes, il semble que mes sentiments pour un garçon du village ne soit du goût de tous et la condition pour conserver le secret de père, c'est de renoncer à cette personne »

« Le clan Hyuuga n'aime pas les étrangers n'est ce pas ? » fit-elle connaissant sa fille mieux que personne.

Tenten baissa les yeux.

« Tu dois renoncer Tenten, ils sont puissants et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de salir notre honneur » fit Tenko en la regardant.

« L'honneur, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ! » lui cria-t-elle à la face.

Elle se leva et claqua la porte de la maison sans se retourner.

Elle alla rejoindre son équipe pour son entrainement avec un peu de retard.

Neji ne laissa rien paraître et la séance se passa comme d'habitude dans un silence de mort, Lee et Gai commençaient même à devenir taciturne par leur faute.

« Bon, je dois y aller » annonça Tenten à la fin de l'entrainement.

Elle partit sans se retourner et sans même un regard vers Neji.

Elle alla à la recherche de Sai et le trouva en compagnie de son équipe chez Ichiraku.

«Salut ! Je peux m'installer avec vous ? » demanda Tenten à l'équipe Kakashi.

« Bien sûr Tenten » fit Sai en souriant.

Sakura et Naruto entrouvrirent leur mâchoire, Sai qui a l'air de vraiment sourire, c'est un spectacle auxquels les deux ninjas n'ont pas souvent assisté.

Elle s'assit près d'eux et commença à parler à Sai en dégustant un bol de ramen.

Elle se leva après avoir fini son bol et proposa à Sai de la raccompagner laissant Naruto et Sakura en tête à tête.

« On dirait que Neji a de la concurrence » fit Naruto.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait vu hier soir avec sa cousine et qu'ils étaient bien proches » répliqua Sakura.

« Quoi !!! Avec Hinata !!! »

Les rumeurs commençaient déjà à aller bon train arrangeant le jeu des nos ninjas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hier encore, j'avais 20 ans je caressais le temps _… Aznavour.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_ … Les Beatles

Chapitre 11 :

Hiashi marchait dans les rues de Konoha, il avait à peine 20 ans et était promis à un très bel avenir dans son clan.

Contrairement à son frère jumeau né trois minutes pour tard, Hiashi pouvait prétendre à devenir le chef du clan Hyuuga, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour compléter son bonheur.

Cette chose n'était autre qu'une compagne fidèle et attentionnée, pouvant lui donner des héritiers puissants.

Il avait longtemps pensé avoir trouvé cette femme en la personne d'une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rieurs, Tenko, son prénom était tout un programme pour le jeune homme, un ange venu sur terre pour le combler.

Le Hyuuga n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste et c'était malheureusement le cas la concernant.

Elle s'obstinait à repousser ses avances alors qu'il faisait tourner toutes les têtes à Konoha.

Elle lui préférait un crétin doublé d'un raté arrivé dernièrement à Konoha.

Il avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises et comble, il n'était même pas un ninja.

Il était artisan et participait à la construction du palais de l'Hokage. Il n'avait rien de spécial pour lui mais apparemment la jeune femme se fichait bien de son métier ou de son rang social dans le village.

Elle se montrait à son bras sans aucune retenue et c'était la pire des humiliations pour Hiashi.

Il vouait une haine sans nom à cet homme qui lui volait la femme qu'il aimait, il aurait voulu le tuer mais c'était une conduite indigne d'un ninja.

Bien vite, les deux jeunes gens se marièrent et eurent un premier enfant, Hiashi était passé lui aussi à autre chose et attendait son héritière, il savait que ce serait une fille grâce à son byakugan.

Cette rancune aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Hiashi n'était un homme qui abandonne facilement.

Quinze ans plus tard, Hiashi continuait toujours à se venger de cet homme qui lui avait volé son bonheur !

Après l'avoir longtemps observé, il avait vu clair dans son jeu et avait découvert son rôle en tant qu'espion, alors avait commencé un long jeu de chat et de souris entre les deux hommes.

Et comme dans tout jeu, il fallait un perdant, Samatarou s'était suicidé peu après qu'Hiashi l'ai menacé de dévoiler son secret à sa femme et à Sandaime.

Et maintenant, il avait décidé de se venger sur son héritière, cette fille, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle aurait du être sa fille… Et elle prétendait fréquenter un Hyuuga, pas question, Hiashi ne pouvait tolérer ça.

Il avait joué au même jeu qu'avec son père mais la jeune femme semblait se comporter selon son désir, sans doute plus docile que son traitre de père.

La vengeance avait guidé chacun de ces actes mais la cerise sur le gâteau était certainement le fait que Neji était un génie, peut être le meilleur Hyuuga qui soit jamais né. Il le voulait auprès de lui pour diriger son clan et pour en faire son bras droit. Une alliance était nécessaire, celle de son héritière avec son neveu.

Voilà, son grand projet depuis presque six ans.

Son enfant ou plutôt la source de ses plus grandes déceptions, enfin, elle pouvait lui être utile.

Quand il avait été certain que la relation entre Tenten et Neji était terminée, il avait commencé son travail auprès de son enfant, il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Neji et en ayant pris soin de briser le cœur de ce dernier, il était certain que sa progéniture arriverai à le séduire.

Depuis peu, on les voyait partout ensemble et les jeunes ninjas découchaient régulièrement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il lui donne un héritier !

+OoO+

Hinata faisait le gué. Elle passait la maison au peigne fin grâce au byakugan.

Pendant ce temps, Neji fouillait consciencieusement chaque tiroir du bureau de son oncle.

A croire que son oncle n'avait rien à cacher, pas un papier n'avait l'air douteux, il avait même commencé à éplucher les livres de compte du clan pour voir si son oncle ne détournait pas de l'argent pas une virgule ne semblait être à la mauvaise place (alors ca j'ignore si c'est crédible mais je suis à court d'idée) et au moment où Neji allait se désespérer, il trouva enfin ce dont il avait besoin, le coffret de courrier personnel de Hiashi.

Toute sa vie pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, le shinobi allait l'ouvrir quand il entendu le signal de sa complice trop tard pour une inspection, il faudrait revenir plus tard.

Il sortit de la pièce avant que son oncle n'arrive lui-même dans le couloir et pour faire passer la pilule, il entama un long baiser avec sa cousine sous le regard satisfait de Hiashi entrant dans son bureau.

Difficile de jouer la comédie pour nos deux héros, d'autant plus que Neji ne cessait de culpabiliser à chaque baiser échangé avec notre timide de service.

Quand à Hinata, on aurait pu voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles si nous étions dans un dessin animé.

Il lui attrapa la main et ils sortirent de la maison.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai enfin mis la main sur son coffret mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour commencer à l'ouvrir et lire » répondit Neji un peu déçu.

« La prochaine fois ! » fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Nous ne dormons pas à la maison ce soir, j'ai réservé dans un hôtel si tu n'as pas envie de dormir chez Sai »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle savait que Neji ne loupait jamais une occasion de partager sa nuit avec Tenten, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle n'avait plus droit à ses séances d'hypnose, on pouvait dire que sa rancœur envers Tenten ou même l'amour qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Neji, c'était envolé.

Maintenant ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'est comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle rêvassait, elle fantasmait complètement sur Sai.

Elle en était arrivée au point où elle attendait avec impatience chaque nuit pour pouvoir dormir auprès de lui.

Les deux jeunes Hyuuga pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, et Neji prit soin de saluer plusieurs ninjas pour signaler sa présence dans ce lieu en compagnie de sa cousine.

Il s'installa sur le lit.

« Tu comptes dormir ici alors ? » demanda-t-il voyant clairement que sa cousine éprouvait quelque chose pour Sai.

« Non, j'avais promis à Sai de venir chez lui, il m'apprend à dessiner en ce moment, c'est laborieux mais il parait que je suis douée et c'est bien la première fois que ca m'arrive dans un domaine »

« Tu dois avoir un excellent professeur » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Sans aucun doute » fit-elle en rougissant et en commençant à se triturer les doigts comme à son habitude.

Là, Neji rit franchement, sa cousine resterai éternellement la même à ces yeux, timide et pourtant elle avait toutes les qualités.

Il la trouvait appétissante dans sa tenue de ninja, ces yeux, sa bouche aucun détail de son corps ne donnait pas envie de plaisir interdit.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle mais son cœur était à Tenten et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

« Bon, je propose qu'on se fasse la malle par la fenêtre ! » annonça Neji.

Hinata trouvait Neji bien pressé de rejoindre sa petite amie.

« Dis moi Neji, avec Tenten, c'est sérieux ? »

« Quelle question bien sûr que c'est sérieux »

« Non tu ne comprend pas grand frère Neji, je voudrais savoir si c'est encore plus sérieux »

« Oh » fit-il en rougissant, il venait enfin de comprendre le sens de la question de sa cousine et se montrait plutôt embarrassé à répondre par la positive.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me conseiller en la matière »

Alors là, Neji fut carrément cramoisi.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus amène de te répondre mais pour être franc, la réponse à ta question est oui et c'est vraiment super »

En répondant ceci, il espérait balayer les doutes d'Hinata à propos du sexe et de ses conséquences.

Elle le comprit même si Neji ne pouvait se montrer plus explicite, elle aurait eu des tonnes de question à lui poser sur le sujet mais son cousin était loin d'être un professeur d'éducation sexuelle.

Neji passa par la tête et avant de disparaître dit :

« Bonne chance avec Sai »

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse de sa part.

Hinata resta de longues minutes allongée sur le lit à regarder le plafond.

Elle devait agir et c'était ce soir ou jamais, Neji finirai par trouver ce qu'il cherchait pour confondre son oncle et elle ne pourrait plus passer toutes ses nuits avec Sai.

Elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel bien décidé à faire évoluer les choses avec son nouveau prof de dessin.


	12. Chapter 12

_De même qu'il est humain d'avoir des secrets, il est humain de vouloir les révéler, tôt ou tard. _Philip Roth.

Chapitre 12 :

Tenten entendu frapper à sa porte, elle arriva en étant convaincue de savoir qui se trouvait derrière cette dernière.

« Bonsoir » fit-elle avec le sourire en le perdant presqu'immédiatement à la vue de sa mère.

« Qu'est que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Je n'ai plus le droit de te rendre visite, c'est ça ? »

« Non bien sûr que non mais c'est si rare, entre ».

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas offusqué sa mère.

Après sa dernière visite, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait fait un effort et maintenant qu'elle était calmée, elle regrettait de s'être emportée contre sa mère.

Tenko avait fait preuve de courage après le décès de son mari et avait élevé ses enfants seule comme une mère exemplaire, alors pour Tenten il était inimaginable de lui tenir rigueur de cette petite dispute.

«Je suis venue te voir pour m'expliquer, tu sais je n'aime pas que tu m'en veuilles »

« Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une furie, tu sais, je ne sais pas encore où j'en suis à propos de papa mais je ne veux pas te blesser »

« Tenten n'échange pas les rôles, c'est à moi de vous protéger pas le contraire »

« Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de gérer cette situation et tu as peut être raison mais j'ai envie de montrer à Hiashi qu'on ne peut pas me manipuler aussi facilement qu'il le voudrait »

« Hiashi a la dent dure, il ne lâchera pas aussi facilement que tu le crois et je parle d'expérience »

« Alors quoi, je dois tout abandonner et vivre selon ses désirs ? »

« Non Tenten mais laisse moi lui parler, peut être voudra-t-il négocier si c'est moi qui le lui demande ? »

« Pas question, on ne négocie pas avec un homme sans honneur ni parole »

Tenten allait continuer son discourt mais on frappa à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir, suivi de sa mère curieuse de connaître le nom d'un visiteur aussi tardif.

Lorsque Tenten ouvrit la porte, elle reçut un baiser de son coéquipier, celui-ci pensant qu'elle était seule.

Elle resta immobile et Neji ouvrit immédiatement ces yeux.

Il s'éloigna de Tenten en apercevant la femme qui se tenait derrière elle avec un air mécontent sur le visage.

« Maman, tu te souviens de Neji. Neji ma mère » présenta Tenten pour essayer de calmer la situation.

« Alors comme ça, tu continue de le fréquenter, je pensais qu'il voyait sa cousine ou quelque chose comme ça ! » répondit Tenko apparemment en colère.

Tenten soupira, il allait falloir se justifier, ca promettait une soirée plus qu'ennuyante.

«Allons dans le salon, je pense que c'est mieux pour parler » fit-elle pour apaiser l'esprit de sa mère.

Elle saisit la main de Neji et il la regarda.

« T'inquiète pas, ca va aller » lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

On pouvait dire que pour sa présentation officielle en tant que petit ami, il avait plutôt loupé son coup.

La mère de Tenten semblait agacée par la nouvelle et s'il se référait à la dernière conversation avec sa petite amie, sa mère voulait qu'elle fasse selon les désirs de son oncle.

« Maman arrête de faire les cent pas dans le salon et assied toi »

« Je fais encore ce que je veux ma fille et quand je vois la situation, je constate que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Ecoutez Neji, je n'ai rien contre vous mais franchement ce n'est pas raisonnable que vous continuez. Tu veux vraiment salir la mémoire de ton père Tenten »

Selon toute vraisemblance, Tenko en avait gros sur la conscience et lâchait son venin aux deux jeunes gens.

« D'abord Maman ne mêle pas Neji à tout ça, il est innocent dans cette histoire et pour ce qui est de la mémoire de papa, comment peux tu dire que je n'en ai rien à faire, je protège son secret depuis l'âge de 8 ans, il est peut être temps d'être sincère avec les autres. »

Elle en avait marre de devoir se cacher, de ne pas être auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, pourquoi devait elle payer pour des erreurs qu'elle n'avait même pas commise.

En voyant la mine peinée de sa fille, Tenko regretta ses paroles.

Elle ne voulait pas faire et voir souffrir son enfant.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas décidé de continuer votre relation dans le secret, ce serait folie de penser que Hiashi soit dupe plus longtemps »

« Nous avons un plan et je peux vous assurer que si nous trouvons le point faible de mon oncle alors nous serons libre de son emprise » dit Neji prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Son point faible ! Non mais je rêve ! Vous croyez qu'un homme comme lui, vous laissera le manipuler »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la conversation n'avait pas beaucoup avancée.

Tenko restait persuadée que les jeunes gens commettaient une erreur alors que ces deux derniers au contraire espéraient pouvoir berner Hiashi et le piéger à son tour.

La mère de Tenten quitta le domicile de sa fille et demanda à voir Tenten le lendemain seule à seule.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, tu la verrais en colère, c'est bien plus terrible » se moqua Tenten pour décanter la situation.

« Hum, j'aimerai ne pas assister à ca si c'est vraiment pire »

« Je suis fatiguée de devoir me justifier depuis le début, on ne pourrait pas seulement vivre »

« Je ne demande que ça » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il encadre son visage de ces mains et lui donne un doux baiser.

Machinalement, elle desserre sa ceinture et fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses.

Il lui ôte son chemisier sans égard pour ses boutons.

Elle goûte la douceur de sa langue alors que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent.

Elle attache ses bras autour de son cou et Neji la soulève pendant qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de lui et la conduit sur le canapé.

Après une bataille avec son soutien gorge, il laisse ses doigts courir sur ses seins, descend jusqu'à son ventre nu puis plus bas encore.

Un gémissement.

Elle et Lui.

Son prénom chuchoté à son oreille.

Encore une nuit de plaisir pour nos deux amants qui ne demandent pourtant pas grand-chose.

_Encore une nuit avec lui, c'est déjà beaucoup mais comment allons nous faire si Hiashi n'a pas de point faible ?_ pense Tenten.

En plus de ça, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une comédie, elle le voit tous les jours à son bras, elle le voit parfois l'embrasser dans la rue sous le regard des passants et pour elle, c'est encore plus dur.

Et puis, il y a Sai, avec lui aussi, c'est compliqué, elle aimerait ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, ne pas avoir à faire semblant de l'aimer.

Quand elle l'embrasse, elle s'imagine poignardant Neji par cette traitrise.

Elle se demande comment peuvent faire certains couples pour tromper ? Elle n'a plus la force de mentir à tout le monde.

Peut être que depuis le début, elle a tort, peut être faut il tout simplement dire la vérité, révéler son secret à tous, accepter l'humiliation et perdre son statut à Konoha.

Elle aurait beaucoup à perdre mais enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne mentirait plus.

Ou alors il faut de l'aide, une aide qu'elle a longtemps refusé de demander mais il est temps non ?

Elle sortit doucement de son appartement prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Neji.

En route.

+OoO+

Hinata sortit de la chambre d'hôtel où Neji l'avait laissé, il y a plus d'une heure

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Sai.

Silencieusement, elle entra dans son appartement, elle savait qu'il l'attendrait.

« Tu en as mis du temps à arriver » fit-il

« Je devais d'abord réunir mon courage pour te parler »

« Ton courage ? »

« Ca suffit, arrêtons de jouer, toi avec Tenten moi avec Neji et affrontons nos sentiments en face veux tu ? »

« Je … »

Sai, de toute évidence, ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais moi je sais exactement ce que j'éprouve, ça n'a rien avoir avec mon amour pour Naruto ou encore celui factice que j'éprouvais pour Neji, ca va au-delà de tout ca… Sai, j'ai longtemps cherché un garçon pour me protéger et j'ai cru que Neji ou Naruto y parviendrai mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai besoin de personne pour être forte, je le deviendrai un jour. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et rien d'autre. J'aimerai que tu sois ce garçon ! »

Alors sans plus hésiter une minute, il lui fonça dessus et l'embrassa.

A ce moment précis, Hinata n'était plus une gamine, elle était devenue une femme et compter bien l'être entièrement avec l'aide de Sai.

Elle l'agrippa et mit sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il joua avec cette dernière, les quelques baisers échangés avec Tenten n'avaient rien avoir avec celui-ci.

Elle se déshabilla entièrement sous les yeux de Sai.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller si vite » fit ce dernier.

Hinata ria doucement.

« Nous avons bien assez attendu Sai, je patience depuis trop longtemps »

Elle enleva les vêtements de son partenaire sans ménagement, la douce Hinata se transformant en tigresse pour l'occasion.

Elle le poussa direction la chambre, la jeune kunoichi prenant des initiatives pour l'occasion, entama une fellation.

Elle se délecta autant que lui de ce geste et ne put retenir son amant de jouir dans sa bouche, elle avala le liquide sans rechigner.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Sai pour se remettre et à peine la jeune femme fut elle couchée, il la pénétra sans cérémonie, la douceur ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et il prit plaisir à voir la mine crispée de sa partenaire avant qu'elle n'en éprouve réellement du plaisir.

La nuit passa doucement et ce n'est qu'au matin, qu'on vint frapper brutalement à la porte du domicile.

« Neji, ca va pas de frapper si fort ? »

« Tenten a disparu » dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, le temps serait compté avant qu'on ne remarque son absence.

S'il lui apportait son soutien alors elle avait une chance sinon et bien elle mourrait sans aucun doute.

Elle avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait un jour pour atteindre le point de rendez vous vieux de 10 ans.

Orochimaru sama n'était pas un homme sympathique mais il était un homme de parole et elle comptait toujours sur la parole qu'il avait donné à son père, il y a de ça un moment.

Pour soumettre Hiashi sama à sa volonté, il lui fallait maitriser ce jutsu, elle y avait pensé, personne ne connaissait le don héréditaire que lui avait transmis son père mais sans l'aide d'Orochimaru, elle n'avait aucune chance de réveiller ce pouvoir qu'elle savait enfouie en elle.

Elle se demandait encore comment Hiashi avait pu passer à côté de ce détail.

Orochimaru ne s'entourait que d'être puissant et si Samatarou faisait parti de son équipe, c'est qu'une de ses capacités l'avaient fortement intéressée.

Mais seule, elle n'arrivait à rien après des années de tentative pour maitriser la technique, cela ne donnait toujours rien.

Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne et même si parfois, elle arrivait à soumettre à sa volonté des êtres très petits, elle ne pouvait simplement pas le faire avec un être humain.

Pouvoir dicter sa conduite à Hiashi, voilà exactement ce qui arrangerait leur affaire.

Elle avançait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Au village, Neji prit de panique après la lecture de la lettre laissée par Tenten, rameuta ses amis.

L'heure n'était plus au secret, si Tenten allait voir Orochimaru comme elle le prétendait alors la jeune femme risquait gros.

Sai proposa de demander l'aide de son équipe, Hinata rameuta la team 8 et Neji alla réclamer l'aide de Lee.

Aucun n'avait demandé d'explication, on leur avait dit que Tenten était peut être en danger, ils ne leur en fallaient pas plus pour se mobiliser.

S'ils ne la rattrapaient pas alors il faudrait de bons ninjas pour combattre Orochimaru.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Neji.

Il avait retrouvé son calme car pour diriger cette mission qui n'en était pas une, il faudrait qu'il se comporte en leader et ne pas paniquer pour Tenten.

« Kiba, tu peux demander à Akamaru de pister sa trace ? » interrogea Hinata.

« Pas de souci »

Kiba tendit un vêtement appartenant à Tenten et après un aboiement, Akamaru se mit en route.

Les ninjas ne firent quasiment aucune pose connaissant bien Tenten, Lee et Neji savaient qu'elle n'en ferait pas non plus.

Ils se déplaçaient assez rapidement mais en trop grand nombre pour ne pas passer inaperçu.

Si elle les repérait, elle brouillerait les pistes.

Elle arrivait enfin devant la grotte du rendez vous.

Les indications laissaient par son père révélés qu'une seule goutte de son sang permettrait l'accès à une salle secrète.

Elle avait emporté avec elle la lettre de suicide de son père, recueilli un peu de sang séché par le temps espérant que cela suffirait.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le mécanisme ne s'ouvre.

Elle entra dans la pièce fermée depuis de nombreuses années.

Là, elle tomba sur un vieux livre sans doute laissé par son père.

Il semblait que l'espion laissait à la disposition de son maitre, un résumé précis des constructions du palais de l'Hokage ainsi que le compte rendu de ses faits et gestes alors même qu'Orochimaru n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir chercher ce carnet.

_Peut être avait-elle tort, peut être fallait-il qu'elle rentre à Konoha qu'elle dise la vérité à Godaime et qu'elle se libère de l'emprise de Hiashi._

Il n'avait absolument rien dans cette pièce qui lui permette de contacter Orochimaru, elle désespérait de trouver une solution et commença à lire, le vieux livre posé sur la table.

Son plan avait échoué, son jutsu resterait inachevé.

Elle avait maintenant tout son temps puisque le destin l'avait déclaré perdante, Neji avait raison, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

Mais la lecture du carnet de bord de son père fût des plus intéressantes pour la jeune femme.

Il y révélait des informations sur Konoha mais aussi sur ces habitants.

Hiashi ne faisait pas exception à la règle…

Elle sortit de la grotte avec les précieuses informations le concernant, elle avait de quoi le faire chanter, ils étaient à égalité.

Mais elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le mensonge, salir la mémoire de son père était une chose mais il était tout de même un traitre et si Orochimaru avait les plans du palais de l'Hokage en sa possession alors cette dernière était en danger et ça, Tenten ne pouvait le supporter, elle se comportait comme une traite en le protégeant plus longtemps.

Elle avait prit sa décision, rester à faire entendre raison à sa mère.

Elle se redirigea vers le village en marchant et fût plus que surpris en percevant la présence d'un groupe se dirigeant à vive allure.

« Qu'est que vous faites tous là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu nous le demandes alors que tu m'écris que tu comptes rejoindre Orochimaru pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, franchement ! » s'énerva Neji.

Elle lui sourit, elle n'en attendait pas moins de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« J'ai changé d'avis » fit-elle donnant à l'ensemble des ninjas l'envie de lui donner une baffe.

Neji attrapa violemment la main de Tenten et déclara « On rentre ! »

« Avant de rentrer, on voudrait bien une petite explication ? » répondit Sakura.

« Oui, c'est quoi ce bordel » s'emportèrent Naruto et Kiba.

« Je vais vous répondre, j'en ai assez de mentir et de toute façon, tout le village sera bientôt au courant. »

Tenten s'assit par terre et fut bien vite imités par le reste du groupe.

« Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce que je vais vous dire ne changera pas votre façon de me voir mais je suis la fille d'un traitre.

Mon père était l'espion d'Orochimaru à Konoha. Je suis venue ici dans l'intention d'en apprendre un peu sur son compte et sur comment maitriser le jutsu dont j'ai hérité avec l'aide d'Orochimaru. Si j'en crois les écrits de mon père de toute façon, cette technique aurait été inutile car elle ne peut durer qu'un temps. J'ai échoué dans ma recherche. Je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de dire la vérité à Tsunade sama. »

« Alors il a gagné ? » demanda Hinata incrédule.

« Oui et Non ».

« Je me suis demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas agi avant, pourquoi il m'en voulait autant à moi ?

J'ai trouvée la réponse dans le carnet de bord de mon père.

Je pense avoir beaucoup de chose à lui dire avant de me rendre chez l'Hokage. »

« J'ai juste une petite question ? » rajouta Sakura.

« Vas-y » répondit Tenten

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Sai et Hinata avec Neji »

« Ha oui, alors là, il va falloir un peu plus de temps que prévu pour vous expliquez » fit Tenten en riant.

Les quatre concernés prirent le temps de tout retracer à leurs amis, l'hypnose, le chantage, la comédie des faux couples …

Une fois, leur curiosité assouvit, les ninjas se remirent en route pour rentrer à Konoha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Les ninjas arrivèrent très vite au village et leur absence n'alerta personne en particulier.

Ils se séparèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé aujourd'hui qui vaille le coup d'en parler.

Tenten avait demandé un peu de temps à l'ensemble de ses amis pour s'organiser, le plus dur étant de préparer le choc de sa mère.

Elle allait dépasser l'interdit, elle pouvait la perdre et elle ne voulait en aucun cas, que cela se passe ainsi.

De plus, elle savait maintenant toute la vérité sur elle et elle ne comprenait maintenant sa crainte envers Hiashi.

Son père et cet homme étaient des monstres à tout point de vue et peut être n'aurait-elle pas du ouvrir la boite de pandore.

Maintenant, il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait rien changé au passé mais elle avait encore le pouvoir de changer son futur de se donner une raison de vivre.

Elle rentra dans la maison et comme à son habitude hurla son : « C'est moiiiiiiiiiiii, Maman »

Tenko se dirigea vers l'entrée pour y voir sa fille enlevant ses chaussures.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, tu n'obéis jamais quand je te demande quelque chose d'habitude »

« J'avais besoin de te parler »

« Laisse moi deviner tu veux me convaincre que tu peux battre Hiashi alors que je n'y suis moi-même pas arrivée, c'est ça ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, je sais pourquoi il m'a toujours porté de l'intérêt, pourquoi il ne peut concevoir que je fréquente un Hyuuga… Je sais Maman »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis tombée sur une lecture fort intéressante, Papa y relate tous les évènements avec précision. Je ne comprends pas que depuis tout ce temps, vous ayez vécu en doutant, je ne comprend pas que tu lui ai pardonné. »

« Toi non plus tu ne sais rien »

« Oh si je sais, maman. Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, je veux dire la vérité et maintenant, je ne veux plus mentir. Les secrets sont faits pour être révélés, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Tu comptes vraiment me désobéir ? »

« Maman, je fais ça parce que notre devoir, c'est de protéger le village avant l'honneur de papa, ce qu'il relate dans son carnet de bord pourrait causer la mort de l'Hokage, tu veux vraiment que ce soit de notre faute si un malheur arrive ? »

Tenko soupira, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle devrait un jour combattre ses vieux démons, elle allait devoir le faire car protéger sa famille était plus important qu'une vulgaire question d'honneur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit si important pour elle ?

« Nous allons voir Hiashi maintenant. » déclara Tenten.

Sa mère fût immédiatement prise d'un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne.

«Je ne peux pas chérie, le regarder en face, ca m'est impossible. » fit elle en sachant que sa fille ne renoncerait pas à son projet.

« Alors, j'irai seule » répliqua Tenten.

Cette dernière se leva bien décidée à en finir avec Hiashi sa rancœur, ce secret.

Elle voulait une vie sans secret et pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sans craindre pour leur avenir.

Tenten quitta le domicile familial sans se retourner. Après tout, il était normal que sa mère ne puisse pas lui faire face.

Elle aurait du courage pour deux. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire devait rester entre elle et le Hyuuga, personne ne devrait savoir.

Elle marcha tel un fantôme jusqu'au manoir Hyuuga et sonna.

Un serviteur vint lui répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Hiashi sama »

« Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir, patientez » fit l'homme sans plus de cérémonie.

Tenten ne devait pas être en augure de sainteté chez les Hyuuga.

« Rentrez » lui ordonna le serviteur.

Elle le suivit dans un dédale de couloir sans vraiment connaître le lieu où celui-ci la menait.

Il frappa à une porte et attendit que Hiashi ai dit « Entrer » avant d'ouvrir la porte à son visiteur.

Tenten pénétra dans l'austère bureau du chef de clan.

Ce bureau où Neji et Hinata avait passé tant de temps à chercher de quoi faire parler Hiashi.

« Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda-t-il de façon hautaine.

« Je suis venue parler du passé, du futur, de ce que vous croyez, de la vérité »

Il s'esclaffa à la face de la jeune femme.

« Du passé, que sais tu du passé ? »

« Je sais pour ma mère ! Je sais que vous pensez que je suis votre enfant ! Je sais que ce n'est pas possible ! » lui cria-t-elle à la face.

« Comment ? Ta mère ? »

« Oh non, ma mère n'a jamais eu le courage de confronter son agresseur alors dire à sa fille qu'elle pense qu'elle peut être le fruit de ce viol, ca n'aurait jamais pu arriver »

« Un viol, tu appelles ça un viol ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec vous, vous le savez, il l'a soumis à ce jutsu pour vous donner l'illusion qu'elle le faisait par amour. Il voulait conserver sa couverture à Konoha. Vous et mon père, vous êtes des monstres ! »

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Vous vous inquiétez tant que ça de moi. Je croyais que vous vouliez me détruire mais c'est la perceptive de devenir une Hyuuga qui vous inquiétez n'est ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Tu pouvais rentrer dans le clan, ca m'aurait été égal mais avec Neji à tes côtés, cela signifiait simplement que tu ferais parti de la bunke et ça je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Si tu es effectivement mon enfant, alors je ne peux le tolérer »

Tenten n'avait jamais pensé que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle qu'il avait agi de cette façon.

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça à Hinata ? »

« Hum Hinata n'est pas assez forte mais une union avec Neji aurait arrangé son futur dans le clan alors que toi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de donner ce titre comprend moi et il était essentiel que je t'éloigne de Neji de grès ou de force »

« Alors vous avez décidé pour nous tous ! Vous ne nous avez pas donné le choix de vivre nos vies comme nous l'entendons. Vous pensez tout savoir n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu crois que ca me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Mais je préférai que tu me haïsses plutôt que de te voir porter le sceau de l'oiseau en cage pour l'amour d'un garçon qui est ton cousin »

« Neji n'est pas de ma famille, vous n'êtes pas mon père, je peux vous l'assurer. Déjà, la chance que je ne sois pas détentrice du byakugan était infime même si c'est possible et même si vous pensez que les dates coïncident, je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas votre enfant. »

Hiashi aurait aimé que Tenten dise vrai alors sa situation aurait été bien moins critique. Mais quelque chose de plus important le tracassait, si Tenten était au courant du passé, comment est elle au courant pour Hinata.

« J'aimerai savoir, Hinata est elle au courant qu'elle est manipulée et comment le sais tu toi-même ? »

« Je pense que la réponse à cette question va vous mettre en colère Hiashi sama »

« J'en conclut que vous vous moquez tous de moi depuis le début y compris Hinata, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de me mentir. » fulmina Hiashi.

« Je vous trouve bien intrigant envers nous, nous n'avons fait que vivre nos vies sans être manipulés. Désormais, vous n'avez plus de quoi me faire chanter et je compte bien rester auprès de Neji »

Hiashi se leva et fit face à la jeune femme.

« Je veux être sûre que ce que tu me dis est vrai, je veux savoir si tu es ma fille ou non ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

« Je veux être sûre que ce que tu me dis est vrai, je veux savoir si tu es ma fille ou non ? »

Tenten sembla réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'expliquer les choses à Hiashi.

Comment lui prouvait qu'elle possédait un jutsu héréditaire qu'elle ne maitrisait pas ?

Il lui faudrait des preuves qu'elle n'avait pas.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à penser que c'était son enfant ?

Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un père comme lui, son père avait commis des erreurs mais dans son carnet de bord, il se repentait de son geste et son suicide prouvait qu'il avait énormément de regret envers sa femme et ses enfants.

Mais là, elle était à cours d'idée.

Résignée, elle lâcha.

« Faisons un test de paternité, je suis sûre qu'il sera négatif »

« Tout cela doit rester secret même Hinata et Neji ne peuvent être au courant. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau du chef de clan sans un mot à personne.

Hinata et Neji les virent partir du manoir mais Tenten les rassura d'un geste de la main.

« Je veux aller voir l'Hokage d'abord, je pense qu'elle sera à même de faire le test et cela restera confidentiel de cette manière » déclara Hiashi.

« Bien de toute façon, je devais moi aussi la voir »

« Tu es nerveuse ? »

« Pas vraiment et arrêtais de vous comporter avec moi comme avec quelqu'un dont vous êtes proches, je vous rappelle que vous m'avez fait chanter, vous m'avez menacé moi et ma famille »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dévoiler ton secret, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal » répondit-il pour lui prouver ses bonnes intentions.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être ce genre d'homme, elle avait toujours eu peur de lui, il dégageait une force et une maitrise de soi en même temps.

D'une certaine manière, il lui faisait penser à Neji. Et si elle en croyait ses souvenirs, Neji lui avait un jour confié qu'il s'était excusé auprès de lui pour la mort de son père.

Hiashi avait des émotions, il était humain mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'imaginer.

Ils frappèrent au bureau de l'Hokage et Hiashi entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Comme à votre habitude, vous rentrez dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin. Vous êtes peut être le chef du clan Hyuuga mais ca ne vous donne pas tous les droits » fit Tsunade avec colère.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les mondanités, je suis venue vous demander un service, je voudrais que vous effectuez un test de paternité dans le plus grand secret. »

Tsunade soupira avec ce clan là tout n'était que secret.

« Un test pour qui ? »

Elle aperçut enfin Tenten qui se tenait un peu derrière Hiashi.

« Vous et Tenten ? » demanda-t-elle un poil incrédule.

« Oui »

« Hum d'accord, mais vous me devrez un service Hiashi »

Elle ne posa aucune question à ce sujet, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse venant de ces deux là.

Elle prit un peu de sang à nos deux amis (ca m'écorche de marquer ca mais je ne trouve pas mieux)

« Ca prendra une semaine »

« Bien »

« Tsunade sama, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. »

Tenten se contenta de donner le carnet de son père à l'Hokage.

« Je suis sensée faire quoi de ça ? »

« Ce sont diverses informations sur Konoha et il se peut qu'Orochimaru les ai eut en sa possession »

Tsunade soupira, elle avait déjà une tonne de paperasse à lire et on lui rajoutait ça et si il s'agissait d'Orochimaru, elle ne pouvait pas prendre les choses à la légère.

« Puis-je savoir qui a donné ces informations à l'autre serpent ? »

« Mon père Tsunade sama »

« Quoi ? »

Son regard se posa sur Hiashi.

« Mon vrai père » précisa Tenten pour enlever le moindre doute.

« Un traitre ? »

« Oui » lâcha Tenten même si elle trouvait très dur encore de l'admettre.

Elle avait passé toute son enfance en honorant un père qui n'était pas digne de porter ce nom et elle se retrouvait maintenant à demander un test pour confirmer qu'elle était bien l'enfant d'un traitre.

Elle ne voulait pas douter mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, elle en venait à espérer n'être l'enfant de personne.

« Bien, vous êtes libre, le temps que je prépare le sceau correspondant à une recherche de consanguinité, cela peut prendre un peu de temps, je vous donnerai la réponse à votre question dans une semaine ! »

Tenten soupira une semaine, qu'est que ca pouvait être long !

Elle sortit du bureau de l'Hokage en compagnie de Hiashi.

Elle marchait silencieusement à ses côtés et ne rendait même pas compte que ses pas la menaient au manoir.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Neji et Hinata.

Elle soupira, attrapa la main de son petit ami et déclara à Hiashi.

« Neji ne passera pas la nuit chez vous »

Il la regarda et lui lança un regard lourd de conséquence.

« Je m'oppose toujours à cette relation »

« Vous n'aurez votre mot à dire que dans une semaine, je vous promets cependant de ne rien faire de gênant pendant cette période »

« Alors Neji doit dormir ici »

« Pas question » fit-elle comme si la réponse ne revenait pas à son petit ami.

Elle tira Neji vers la porte de sortie et Hinata les suivit pour éviter de rester en tête à tête avec son père.

Elle s'arrêta puis déclara à ses deux amis.

« Dans une semaine, nous serons libre de toute obligation envers Hiashi, d'ici pas la peine de me poser des questions, je n'y répondrai pas »

« Tout semble bien aller non ? » demanda Neji en s'approchant de Tenten pour l'enlacer.

« Pas avant une semaine pour ce genre de chose aussi » dit-elle en guise de réponse en évitant ses bras.

Là, on pouvait lire clairement que Neji avait atteint certaine limite.

« Bien alors à dans une semaine » déclara-t-il en partant.

Tenten soupira.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenue au point de départ encore une fois » fit elle en souriant à Hinata « Puisque ton cousin boude que dirais tu de sortir entre fille ce soir ? J'ai très envie que tu me parles de ta relation avec l'artiste »

Hinata rougit à l'évocation de Sai.

Elles continuèrent leur route et virent Sakura marchant main dans la main avec Naruto.

« Salut » fit Tenten plein d'entrain.

« Salut, alors ca s'arrange ? »

« Oui on peut dire ca, Naruto verrais tu un inconvénient à ce qu'on t'emprunte Sakura pour la soirée ? » demanda Tenten pleine d'espoir.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, l'idée de lui donner un ordre m'effraie alors lui interdire quelque chose, j'en tremble »

Sakura sourit à ses deux amies « Une soirée entre filles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Exactement, Neji boude et je veux en savoir plus sur … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant que Naruto était tout ouïe.

Elles passèrent une superbe soirée et déballèrent les exploits de leur partenaire sans aucune retenue.

Tenten était heureuse de pouvoir parler de sa relation avec Neji à quelqu'un.

La semaine passa assez rapidement, Hiashi demanda à voir Tenten assez régulièrement et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ces entrevues étaient un réel plaisir.

Hinata décrivait son père comme un être froid mais avec elle, il se montrait attentionné et leurs longues conversations dans son bureau étaient attendues chaque jour avec plus d'impatience pour la jeune femme.

Le jour du résultat arrivait à grand pas et Tenten tremblait à l'idée de connaître la vérité sur elle-même.

Pendant cette semaine, elle s'était amusée à s'imaginer à être la fille de Hiashi et sa relation avec Neji s'en était ressentie.

Tenten frappa à la porte du bureau de Hiashi et passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

« L'Hokage m'a envoyé un message, le résultat est arrivé ! » fit elle timidement.

Neji arriva derrière elle.

« Quel résultat ? » demanda-t-il

« Neji, écoutes je te promets de tout te raconter d'ici une heure mais là on doit y aller n'est ce pas Hiashi sama ? »

Hiashi se leva et ils partirent encore une fois vers le bureau de l'Hokage comme ils l'avaient fait il y a exactement une semaine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, Tsunade les attendait déjà.

« J'ai fini le test » déclara-t-elle.

L'Hokage allait prononcer le verdict et Tenten prise de panique attrapa la main de Hiashi.

« Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, Tenten n'est pas votre fille »

Tenten sembla reprendre son souffle, tandis que Hiashi lâchait à regret la main de la jeune femme.

« Merci Hokage sama » dit-il et sortit du bureau sans attendre.

Tenten resta plantée quelques secondes avant de saluer l'Hokage et sortir à son tour.

Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa déception, à croire qu'elle aurait voulu devenir son enfant. Mais au fond, elle en était aussi très soulagée, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et c'était cela qu'elle cherchait depuis le début.

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au manoir Hyuuga.

Un domestique lui ouvrit la porte et depuis une semaine et de fréquentes visites, il ne demanda même pas l'objet de sa venue.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte d'une chambre.

Neji ouvrit la porte et regarda Tenten avec appréhension, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pu la toucher la jeune femme le repoussant pour une obscure raison ;

Elle lui sourit et à sa grande surprise, elle le poussa dans sa chambre, elle était enfin prête à rattraper le temps perdu.

« Tu ne devrais pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en l'éloignant.

« Plus tard pour l'instant, j'ai envie de toi Neji» répondit-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué et que la peur d'avoir un lien de parenté avec lui l'avait effrayé.

Elle était maintenant certaine de ces sentiments et rien ne pourrait troubler son bonheur.

Après un câlin des plus doux, Tenten révela toute la vérité sur son oncle et elle à Neji.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour intégrer le fait que Hiashi n'avait fait ca que pour leur bien à tous.

Et encore quelques minutes de plus pour comprendre que si cela avait été un test positif, Tenten ne serait très certainement pas dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il est.

Il garda pour lui cette dernière analyse de la situation, il ne voulait plus de dispute entre eux.

Ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre, Tenten devait passer voir sa mère, elle l'avait évité pendant une semaine elle aussi.

Habitué à ne pas lui prendre la main en public, Neji gardait une certaine distance entre lui et Tenten.

Arrivés dans la rue commerçante la plus fréquentée de Konoha, elle lui saisit la main, elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il ne détacha pas son regard du sien, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire mais Tenten elle n'hésita plus une minute et l'embrassa en plein milieu de la foule de passants.

« Il n'y a plus de secret Neji » dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

FIN.


End file.
